Summer Part 1 Attempt 1
by BrickBoy1894
Summary: Full Summary inside. Reconstructed.  Rated K Plus for violence and blood reference.  Contains Christianity.  Read and Review... PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jordan

**Summary:**

**It is finally summer for Pokemon Trainer Jordan. Now that he is out of school, he and his lucario, Ryan, plan on heading north to collect five more gym badges. As these two brothers plan their journey, they remember good moments of their past, and they make new friends along the way. Will a fateful weekend like this one lead towards changing their new friends' lives?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I made some changes to the story in chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, as I mentioned in chapter 7.<strong>

**I changed the title, too. It was originally "Summer: Chapter 1", but now it is "Summer Part 1: Tales of Oakridge". The reason I originally had it as "Chapter 1" is because this was my first story posted on the site, and I didn't know that I could post more chapters to the story. BASICALLY, I was new at this, and still am.**

**Yes! My stories do contain Christianity. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but Arceus is not gonna be the god in this series, or any fanfics that go along with it. If it makes you feel better, I will put him in a future story, but as a demigod.**

**This story is rated K+ for mild violence and small blood reference.**

**I do not own the pokemon franchise.**

**Read and Review… PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Meet Jordan<span>

"Tick tock. Tick tock," I thought to myself as I looked at the classroom's clock. The big hand was nearly at the twelve, but the little hand was at the eleven. I was shaking my right leg, just because I felt like it. I sat in my desk as I waited for the dismissal bell to ring. I inhaled an amount of air, then I exhaled it at my brown hair that dangling on my forehead. Then I leaned back in my chair as I paid attention to my friend at the front of the room. He was about as old as I was, fifteen years old. He had on black jeans, a green t-shirt, and white sneakers that were a little worn out, and he had orange hair. I listened as he spoke in his Australian accent.

"…and that is what I plan on doing this summer, fixing a lota cars, having fun with my Raichu, video games and listening to a ton of Rock and Pop. PEACE OUT EVERYBODY!" he shouted as he raised both of his arms and made peace signs. Everyone clapped and applauded as my friend went back to his seat, which was actually next to mine.

"Nice speech," I said to him. I didn't hear the entire thing, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Although, my friend kinda knew I wasn't entirely paying attention.

"I saw you staring at the clock, lad," he whispered back to me. "I guess I'm just boring to you, now."

"Rex, that's not true," I responded. "Sure, you talk about fixing cars, Raichu, video games, and Rock music all the time, but I'm just waiting to get outta here for the next two-and-a-half months."

"Are sure about that?" Rex asked, "'Cause I think you just don't want to keep your blue-and-black dog waiting." Rex was referring to a lucario that I owned.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's that, too."

"Relax, lad. You worry too much."

I knew that Rex was right, but I hated to keep my Pokemon waiting, even if he was early. I looked at the clock, and saw that the big hand was just about to reach the twelve. _"Ten… nine… eight…"_ I thought to myself. It was nearly time for summer. _"Three… two… one…"_

_D-D-D-DING!_

Finally!

When I finally got out of the building, with my backpack on, I carefully walked across the street to the park. There, I walked by the fountain that was in the center, and I looked and saw that my lucario was waiting for me. He was wearing his red scarf, half of it wrapped around his neck, and the other half hanging down, between his chest spike and his left shoulder, almost all the way down to the black line around his waist. As I looked him in the red eye, he smiled and came over to me. I knelt down on one knee, so that I could be at equal height with him.

"It's good to see you again, Ryan," I said to him.

"Right back at you, Jordan," he happily responded.

Okay, maybe I should've introduced myself at the start of the story.

My name is Jordan. I'm fifteen years old, and I live in Seattle, Washington.

I know what you're all thinking right now. "How on Earth is there Pokemon in the United States?" Well, the northern side of Seattle that I live in is filled with Pokemon. The area that Pokemon inhabit stretches all the way into British Columbia, Canada. Americans discovered them long ago in the late Nineteenth Century. History books says that pokemon were discovered shortly after the Civil War. Ever since they've been discovered, pokemon have been befriended by Americans, mainly children, and studied by American Zoologists and Biologists. They have set up a perimeter called "Sector 01", which is designed to maintain the pokemon population as well as to keep the pokemon from wandering off and getting hurt... or getting someone else hurt. I could go on and on about the history of pokemon in the US, but I just got out of school. Plus, this a story, not a history book.

Anyways, back to me. I'm actually a Pokemon Trainer, and I already have three gym badges. Oh! That reminds me, the lucario that you have read about, his name is Ryan. I've known him ever since he was born as a riolu, which was over three years ago, when I was twelve. In fact, I've owned him before I became a Pokemon Trainer, so he's kind of been like a "house dog" before. One thing that is very special about our friendship is that Ryan and I are more than even best friends. We're brothers. Ryan's always been a brother to me, as I've always been a brother to him.

Unlike most lucario, who are able to speak telepathically, Ryan can speak just like a human being, although he wasn't born with that ability. My Dad is a scientist who studies Pokemon, and one question has always been on his mind: "Why do Pokemon only say their species' name?" He soon figured out that the speech area of a pokemon's brain was not as functional as a human's. He has been doing a dangerous experiment through brain surgery to enhance the speech area. About fifty-two times. The first few times, when it got too dangerous for the pokemon, he and his team would abort the operation, so that the pokemon would survive. The next thirty-or-forty times, the operations were only temporarily successful, because whenever a pokemon evolved, it lost its ability to speak. The next few barely survived, but the next one after that, the fifty-first, didn't. It was hard for him to recover, but Dad was soon able to try again once he felt like he finally had the perfect solution.

Coincidentally, Ryan had a deep desire to talk like a human when he was a riolu. Why? Because he wanted to be like the human family he belonged to. He convinced me to volunteer him into this experiment. The operation took nearly seven hours. I was terrified during those seven hours. I cried. I prayed. I even asked Dad if I could come in, but I couldn't. When my dad and his team were done, Ryan miraculously woke up, but he wasn't talking. When I came in to see him, the first thing Ryan ever said was that I was a good brother to him. After I became a Pokemon trainer, and before we challenged the 3rd Gym Leader, Ryan evolved from a riolu to a lucario, and we all experienced that he was still able to talk like a human. Dad had done it. After fifty-one failures, he finally had one success.

You know that scarf around Ryan's neck? It symbolizes two things; his courage, and his passion towards our human family. For courage, Ryan is will to do what is right, no matter the cost. For passion, Ryan truly loves me as a brother, and my (our) parents, which means Ryan is always willing to protect us. Kinda makes him sound like a superhero, doesn't it? Nah! He prefers 'brother'.

_Back to the story:_

As Ryan and I walked home, we passed by Rex's house. The house was a two story building, but there was definitely something unusual about this house.

"Ryan?" I asked, "Have you ever noticed Rex's garage?"

"What about it?" he responded.

"Oh nothing. Just that it's big enough to hold TEN cars!"

Ryan and I looked and saw that the garage was actually a vehicle repair shop. I looked and saw a big sign that said "Dr. Leroy's Garage: The Doctor's Office for your Cars!"

"Jordan, I think a repair shop is the same thing as a garage."

"For a lucario that is only three years old, you're pretty smart," I responded.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you, I prefer 'twenty-one-in-dog years'."

I silently chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, little brother" I said as I gave a light punch on Ryan's left arm. Ryan smiled. Friendly punches were the only punches he liked taking, unlike the three elemental punches, especially Fire Punch.

Anyways, the two of us decided to stop by. We knew that Rex would be there, because the owner, Leroy, was Rex's uncle, and because Rex clearly said he'd be fixing cars this summer. But as we started to walk towards the shop, we saw that Rex was walking off the front porch of his house.

"G'day, mates!" Rex shouted in his Australian accent. He started walking towards us, and I saw that there was a little orange mouse accompanying him. That was his Raichu. I don't know why, but he actually named it "Pika Jr."

"Hey, Rex. How are you doing?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Good, actually. You know that I have told that I'm a fan at video games?

"Thousands of times," Ryan exaggerated as he rolled his red eyes.

"Well, I just beat that old high score on my new guitar game!"

"I see…" I responded.

"So, I hear that you and Ryan are heading up north for some gym badges."

"Actually, we were planning to do just that after church on Sunday," Ryan responded.

"Can you take me and Pika Jr. with you?"

"Come again." I said.

"I just spoke with my uncle, and he says that it was okay for me to take the summer off, as long as I did something other than video games."

"I don't know Rex," I responded. "How many gym badges do you actually have?"

"Eleven, actually."

"What?" Ryan responded as his eyes widened.

"There's no way! There are only eight gym badges available, and you're saying you have eleven?" I said.

"Not all in these parts. Remember when I left Oklahoma in the third grade and moved back to Australia?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I should've told you this, but there are actually… Pokemon there… too."

I was so shocked to hear that, I pretended I didn't hear that. "Ryan, you have dog ears. Tell me what he just said."

"I don't find it offensive at all, but do I really have that much resemblance to a dog?" Ryan asked.

"Physically, yes," I responded. I then turned back to Rex. "Why did you not tell us?"

"You never asked," Rex said.

"You've used that excuse way too much," I said as I pointed my finger at Rex. "I clearly asked 'how was Australia' and all you said was 'fine. How is Seattle'?"

"Okay, fine. I wanted it to be a surprise for when you guys headed out next time, because Pika Jr. and I want to come with you."

At first, I was a little mad at Rex for not telling me. Then I thought that it wasn't that big of a deal. I could use someone with that much experience to aid me on my quest. Then I looked at Rex and asked him, "How much experience did you bring back from Australia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Rex. Why don't Ryan and I put you and Pika Jr. to the test? If you have that much gut, you can come with us."

"Is this a battle you're challenging me to?"

"If the baby kangaroo fits in the mommy's pouch, put it in."

"You're on!"

And then Rex and I shook hands.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I made changes to where it talks about how there are pokemon in Seattle, by giving details on where the perimeter stretches out to. I also made changes on the paragraph on the fifty-one operations. **

**Plus, I decided to drop the TOP-SECRET idea. I figure that if pokemon inhabited NW Wasthington, they would've been discovered a long time ago. Plus, I doubt Americans would do bad things to them. Only Team Galactic does that.**

**Again, Read and Review… PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jordan vs Rex

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own the Pokemon franchise.**

**Read and Review, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Jordan vs. Rex<span>

Just five minutes later, Jordan and Rex walked onto an open field that was close to the auto shop. Rex was accompanied by his raichu, Pika Jr., and Jordan had his lucario, Ryan. The two duos stood fifty yards apart from each other. The two trainers then each pulled out a poke ball from their pockets.

"Alright, Rex! One-on-one! Best three-out-of-five! Three pokemon from each trainer!" Jordan shouted out to Rex. "We're gonna put you to the test, and if I'm satisfied, you and Pika Jr. can come with us!"

"Sounds radical, mate!" Rex shouted back.

"Alright. Why don't you bring your pokemon out first? Let's see what you've got."

Rex then throw his poke ball out, and when it opened, out came a metallic, blue, floating robot with claws. Jordan and Ryan were both amazed by Rex's robotic pokemon. Jordan then pulled out his pokedex from his pocket, and scanned the robot.

"_**Metang: the Iron Claw Pokemon and the evolved form of Beldum. Having a magnetized body, Metang uses its magnetism for movement, communication, and control of its attacks. Its average speed is approximately 65 mph."**_

"That's amazing!" Jordan shouted. "And I thought robots were just science fiction!"

"Alright, lad!" Rex shouted. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Okay, but this is a warning to both you and Metang!" Jordan called out loud. "This one's a Fire-Type." Jordan then threw his poke ball out, and as it opened, out came a little, humanoid, orange lizard, with fire at the tip of its tail. "Rex and Metang. This little charmander's name is Dragon!" Jordan shouted.

Rex was amazed at the sight of the little orange lizard. So he pulled out his pokedex and scanned who Jordan called 'Dragon'.

"_**Charmander: the Lizard Pokemon. Charmander is one of the most well behaved Fire-Types, but is very dangerous when angered. The fire at the end of its tail indicates how stimulated it is, so if it is asleep, the flame is put out.**_

"Are you ready, Rex?" Jordan shouted.

"In Australia, I was born ready!" he responded.

"Okay! Dragon, use Ember!" Jordan commanded. The little charmander breathed light, but powerful flames. Soon, they impacted the Metang, and it started to catch on fire, but soon, the Metang shook it off, and recovered.

"Impressive!" Rex complemented. "But not impressive enough. Metang, use Zen Headbutt!" The Metang then floated towards Dragon, and with his metal arms, grabbed him and picked him up. Dragon squirmed as he tried to escape, but Metang's grip was too tight. Then he, Ryan, and Jordan noticed that the Metang's forehead was glowing blue. Then it pulled its body back, and then gave Dragon a violent head butt. Dragon was catapulted to the ground, but he soon got back up slowly.

"Are you okay, Dragon?" Ryan asked in concern.

"(A little bit. Thanks buddy.)" Dragon responded.

**Author's notes:**

**Okay, that isn't exactly what he said, but I'm just doing the audience a favor and translating for them. All Pokemon Translations will be in parenthesis, and in Omniscient POV or Ryan's POV. All telepathic quotes will be written regularly, but I will make sure to write in "said telepathically", but only a few times, because I think that y'all will get the message the first time.**

**Okay! Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Metang, use Thunder Punch!" Rex shouted. One of Metang's arms started to glow yellow. Then it started to ignite electricity. Then Metang zoomed right up to Dragon and punched him. As the metal pokemon punched the little charmander, a huge burst of lightning ignited.<p>

"Dragon!" Jordan and Ryan both shouted.

Dragon then fell onto the ground, right in front of Jordan's red and black Nike sneakers. Ryan then knelt down and picked Dragon up with his two paws. The young lucario then held the charmander in his arms. Ryan and Jordan both noticed that Dragon had spirals in his eyes. He had fainted.

"Apparently, Metang is a lot stronger than Dragon," Jordan sighed. "Sorry, buddy. You did the best you could," he said to Dragon as he pulled out his poke ball and drew Dragon back. Then he put the ball back in his pocket. Ryan then turned around and stepped forward.

"You win round one, Rex," Jordan shouted, "but you better be ready, because with Ryan, I don't take it easy!"

"Bring it on!" Rex shouted. "Wait! First things first!" Rex then pulled his pokedex out again, and scanned Ryan.

"_**Lucario: the Aura Pokemon, and the evolved and final form of Riolu. Being sensitive to an energy field called aura, it can sense movements and thoughts of all living creatures. It can also manipulate aura to use its signature move, Aura Sphere. Lucario is said to be very loyal to its trainer."**_

Rex then put his pokedex back in his pocket. "Alright. Metang! Use Zen Headbutt!" The metal Pokemon started to attack.

"Ryan!" Jordan shouted, "Use Detect!" Ryan closed his eyes, and concentrated on Metang's aura. As the metal pokemon was just about to perform its attack, Ryan leapt back, thus dodging the head butt. "Now, Ryan. Strike back with Aura Sphere!" Ryan then put his paws together and created a sphere of blue energy. Ryan then fired the blue sphere of aura at the robotic pokemon. The sphere made a big explosion, and the Metang was catapulted back, and crashed into the ground. Then it pushed itself out of the crater it had formed. Both Ryan and Jordan were shocked at the fact that the Metang survived.

"…I-I don't understand!" exclaimed Ryan. "Metang's a Steel-Type! How could my Aura Sphere not knock it out?"

"I think I know why," responded Jordan. "That thing must be a Steel/Psychic Type!"

"You're quite right, Jo' and Ry'!" Rex shouted.

"_Interesting combo" _Jordan thought to himself. _"And since it's a Psychic-Type, Zen Headbutt becomes much more powerful, which means when it goes up against Fighting-Types, it has a well balanced attack and defense. However, since it's also a Steel-Type, it's not only susceptible to fire attacks, but also to ground attacks."_

"Metang! Use Metal Claw!" Rex commanded. The sharp claws at the end of Metang's right hand glowed silver, and it came right up to Ryan and swiped him with its shiny, silver claw. Ryan was hurt by the attack, but he wasn't hurt too bad.

"You okay, little brother?" Jordan asked

"Just a scratch, big brother. Just a scratch," Ryan responded.

"Well I think it's time to send that thing to the junkyard!" Jordan shouted with enthusiasm. Metang's eyes widened with fear. "Sorry, no offense. But still, it's time to take you down." Then Jordan turned to Ryan. "Ryan, use Bone Rush!"

"I've waiting for those three words all week!" Ryan said with a smile. Ryan then put his paws together and started to create a bone of green energy. Then as the young lucario spread his paws apart, the bone extended to where it was three feet long. Then Ryan started to attack the metal pokemon with his energy bone, and he hit it three times in mid air. The Metang then fell to the ground. Ryan, still holding the energy bone in one paw, knelt down on one knee, in front of the Metang. "That last hit was for Dragon."

Then both Ryan and Jordan noticed that Metang had fainted. Rex soon realized this, and drew his metal pokemon back into its poke ball. Ryan then twirled his bone of green energy for a brief moment, and then held it still. Then the bone shortened itself, and the green energy was retracted back into Ryan's paw.

"Was that a real light saber?" Rex asked with excitement.

"Nope, but it was pretty close!" Ryan responded.

"Nice job, Ryan!" Jordan shouted to his lucario brother.

"Thanks!" Ryan responded. "I've been wanting to use that move ever since you taught it to me on Sunday."

Rex then pulled out another poke ball. "You better be ready for this next one, lads!" he shouted out. Rex then threw the poke ball, and as it opened, a huge, silver snake with a big jaw came out. It gave a huge roar, so loud that everyone in the town could hear it.

"Whoa!" Ryan exclaimed. "What is that thing?"

"I think that thing is a steelix" Jordan responded. Jordan then pulled out his pokedex again, and scanned the huge snake of iron.

"_**Steelix: the Iron Snake Pokemon, and the evolved and final form of Onix. Its body is composed of iron from the earth's crust, and is stronger than most metals. Steelix is known for its deadly attack, Iron Tail.**_

"Yep!" Jordan continued. "Definitely a steelix."

"Alright, Steelix! Use Dragon Breath!" Rex shouted. The huge snake of iron then opened its mouth, and fired a blue, green, and yellow air beam at Ryan. When the beam made its impact, Ryan was pushed to the ground. Ryan then shook his head and got back up on his toes.

"Okay! Ryan, use Water Pulse!" Jordan shouted. Ryan then started to create spheres of water with both of his paws. Then he put both spheres together and fired a huge blast of water at the Steelix. Steelix got entirely wet, and its top side fell to the ground. Ryan then stopped firing water, and Steelix soon got back up.

"It's payback time!" Rex shouted. "Steelix, dig your way underground, and then use Bind!" Steelix then leaped into the air and dug right into the ground. Jordan and Ryan looked at the hole the metal snake left behind. Then Ryan felt the ground beneath him rumble and vibrate. Then, out of the ground, the Steelix burst out form underneath, and then wrapped itself around Ryan, and started to squeeze him. Ryan could feel so much physical pressure on him that he felt like the bones in his body were going to be crushed into dust.

Jordan looked and saw that his brother was being crushed by a big metal snake. "Ryan, are there any parts of your body that you can still move?"

"I-I think… I c-can still… move… my… legs…"

"In that case, Ryan, use Blaze Kick!"

Ryan's right leg then started to ignite fire. Then he pulled his leg back and then kicked the Steelix's body. The Steelix then screamed in pain, thus losing its concentration on Ryan. Ryan soon got out of the deathly grip.

"You okay, little brother?" Jordan asked.

"… I've survived worse" Ryan panted.

"Steelix, use Thunder Fang!" Rex shouted. Steelix's fangs started to glow yellow, and then they started to ignite electricity. The Steelix then slithered its way towards Ryan. It was just about to bite down on Ryan, when…

"Ryan, use Counter!" Jordan shouted. Ryan then jumped up and punched down on Steelix's head, into the ground. Everyone looked and saw that Steelix had fainted. "Way to go, Ryan!" Jordan smiled.

Ryan walked off the Steelix's head, and walked to Jordan. He was panting in exhaustion. Jordan knelt down on one knee and put his left hand on Ryan's right shoulder.

"You okay, little brother?" Jordan asked.

"A little," Ryan responded, "but I could… use… a breather."

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks."

Rex pulled out his poke ball and drew Steelix back into it, then put the poke ball back in his pocket. Then he turned to his raichu, Pika Jr.

"Okay, Pika Jr. You ready for this?" he asked with excitement.

"(I've been waiting all day!)" the little raichu responded.

"You can take a rest for now, Ryan," Jordan said. Ryan then walked over to Jordan's left side, and sat down, cross-legged. Jordan then looked straight at Rex and Pika Jr. "Alright, Rex. There's one more Pokemon I'd like for you to meet!" he shouted out to him. Then Jordan pulled out his other poke ball, and threw it out to the field. As the poke ball opened up, an orange sea otter-like pokemon with blue flippers and two tails came out. It was a buizel. "This guy's name is Sam" Jordan said.

"Awesome!" Rex shouted. "I've always wanted to see one of those weasels!"

"(Excuse me!)" Sam shouted in out rage. He didn't like being called a weasel, even though that's what he was.

"He didn't mean it like that, Sam" Jordan said to the little buizel.

"Eheheh… Sorry…" Rex apologized. Then he pulled out his pokedex and scanned Sam.

"_**Buizel: the Sea Weasel Pokemon. By spinning its two tails, it can swiftly swim through water. The inflatable collar on its neck serves as a flotation device for floating above waters."**_

Rex then put his pokedex one last time, because he didn't need it anymore.

"Okay. Let's do this, Pika Jr.!" Rex shouted with excitement.

The little raichu hustled its way out onto the field. Full of enthusiasm, Jordan pulled out his pokedex and scanned Pika Jr.

"_**Raichu: the Mouse Pokemon, the evolved form of Pikachu, and the final form of Pichu. Although small in size, Raichu can store up to 100,000 volts of electricity. It is rumored to be much more aggressive than its pre-evolutionary form, Pikachu, but definitely more dangerous if fully charged.**_

Jordan then slid his pokedex back in his pocket one more time for the day.

"Okay, Sam. Let's give this our 'A' game!" Jordan shouted. The little buizel nodded with excitement.

"Pika Jr., use Agility!" Rex shouted. The little raichu then started running around, so fast that the two trainers, the lucario, and the buizel could barely see him. Then Pika Jr. stopped right back where he started, and mischievously stuck its tongue at Sam, who, in reaction, growled at him.

Sam was not the 'goofing off' kind of buizel. He was usually a serious type.

"Okay. Sam, use Water Gun!" Jordan commanded. Sam then opened his mouth and blasted a lot of water at Pika Jr. SPLASH! Pika Jr. got all wet. Sam soon stopped blasting water, and closed his mouth.

"Maybe we should light things up! Pika Jr., use Flash!" Rex shouted. Gathering static electricity from his body, Pika Jr. emitted a huge flash of light towards Sam. The light was so bright that Sam couldn't stand it. When the flash went away, Sam opened his eyes, and his vision was blurry. He saw not just one raichu, but three raichus.

"Sam, if you can still concentrate, use Aqua Jet!" Jordan shouted. Still dizzy, Sam got down on all fours and started to run towards Pika Jr. As the little buizel ran, he became surrounded by water. Then, as he attempted to tackle Pika Jr., Pika Jr. leapt over to right, thus causing Sam to miss and crash into the ground.

"Sam!" Jordan gasped. "Are you okay?"

Luckily, Sam was able to get back up, and he soon hurried back over to his trainer.

"Okay! Pika Jr., use Agility!" Rex shouted, and the little raichu repeated what he did two turns ago. As he ran around the field, Sam tried to concentrate, he jerked his head from left-to-right and right-to-left so many times, that he fell down. Sam was started to get very annoyed with Pika Jr., and he gritted his teeth and growled at him.

"Easy, Sam" Jordan said in a gentle tone. "Don't lose your temper."

"(Sure. Whatever.)" the little buizel said.

"_Note to self; help Sam find his sense of humor this summer" _Jordan thought to himself. He was always very concerned about his pokemon. They were like family to him. Then Jordan remembered Rex's statement about Jordan worrying too much. _"Everything's gonna be fine, Jordan. Everything's gonna be fine" _he thought to himself.

"Okay," Jordan spoke out loud, "Sam, use Water Gun!" Sam repeated what he did two turns earlier, although, since he was still dizzy, he sprayed water on Rex instead. When Sam stopped spraying water, his vision became clearer, and he saw that Rex was all wet. His green T-shirt was damp, his black jeans were darker than usual, his white sneakers were grey, and his orange hair was messed up. Ryan smiled, put his paw over his mouth, and quietly chuckled. Pika Jr., on the other hand, fell onto the ground and laughed like an African hyena. Jordan noticed that Sam was smiling and squinting his eyes, almost in a position to laugh.

"Sam! You were just about to laugh, weren't you?" Jordan said. Sam turned around and looked at Jordan, and shrugged his shoulders. "That's a good start. We'll work on it some more this summer" Jordan said as he smiled.

"Yo!" Rex shouted. "Now that we've had some laughs, can we get back to the battle?"

"Are you kidding? That's why we're here!" Ryan shouted with excitement as he stood up.

"Alrighty, then!" Jordan exclaimed. "Sam, use Water Gun!" Sam used Water Gun for the third time. This time, it hit. Pika Jr. was now just as wet as Rex was.

"Pika Jr., use Rain Dance!" Rex shouted. Then the little Raichu started to dance a little. Then everyone looked up to the sky, as it became filled with grey clouds.

Over on the other side of town, a young teenage girl that was at the same age as Jordan and Rex was on a walk with a short, pink cow-like pokemon. It was a miltank, and it was happy with the young girl.

The young girl had on a white shirt, and a green skirt with small red strips, horizontally and vertically. She had long hair as black as the night, and she had a pink hair band to hold it back.

As she was happily walking with her miltank, she felt a few drops of rain. Then she stopped, looked up at the cloudy sky, and watched as rain came down. She and the miltank were shocked at this.

"What? It's raining? But the forecast said that there was 90% chance of sunny skies today! Unless…" The miltank looked right up at the girl as she looked down at her sandals. Then the girl's eyes widen as she figured it out. "…unless there's a Pokemon Battle going on, right now, in this very town!"

The miltank smiled and said "(Why don't we go check it out!)" The young girl, however, didn't understand what the miltank was saying, but she could tell it was speaking with enthusiasm.

"I really wish I could understand what you say."

Then the young girl and her miltank ran to find where the battle was.

The two hadn't gone too far, when she saw the battle that was close to Dr. Leroy's Garage. The young girl was very shy, so she hid behind, and under a tree that was behind Jordan and Ryan. Then she looked at the miltank and whispered to her, "Let's try to get just one pokedex entry. Then we can watch the rest of the battle."

The young girl reached into her pocket, and pulled out her own pokedex. The pokedex was light blue, and it had a picture of green hills and a yellow flower on the case. Then she opened it up and turned it on. Then she turned around and looked for a good pokemon to scan. As she looked, she noticed Ryan, and her eyes widened in shock. The only time she had ever heard about a lucario was in a bed time story. She decided to scan Ryan. But as she held her pokedex up, Ryan turned his head around towards her. Suddenly nervous, the young girl hid behind the tree.

Ryan then stared at the tree for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the battle. _"Maybe she's just too shy" _he thought to himself.

"Okay! Pika Jr., use Thunder!" Rex shouted. Pika Jr. then charged up electricity from its body and sent it into the clouds. Jordan then covered his eyes with his hand because he knew what was going to happen to Sam. Then as a huge bolt of lightning came down, Sam surprisingly dodged the bolt by quickly leaping over to the right. Ryan was shocked by this, and tapped Jordan's arm to show that Sam was okay.

"But… that's impossible!" Jordan said with disbelief. "Unless… Sam has the ability of…."

"Of what?" Ryan asked.

"Swift Swim."

Ryan looked at his human brother in confusion.

"Swift Swim makes a pokemon with that ability much faster when it's raining. That must be why Sam was able to evade the lightning."

Then Jordan smiled and looked back at the little buizel. "Okay, Sam. Use Aqua Jet!" Sam then used the same water-tackle move he used earlier, this time, he was faster, and it was a direct hit. As Pika Jr. was hit by Sam's attack, he fell onto the ground. The little Raichu struggled to get up, but he managed to do so. As Sam came back to his side of the field, a few sparks of electricity ignited from his body. Then Jordan and Ryan saw that the little buizel was covered in static electricity.

"What's happened to Sam?" the young lucario asked.

"I think Sam's now paralyzed" Jordan responded. "I think Pika Jr. has the ability Static. It's an ability that enables a pokemon to paralyze an opponent when it makes physical contact with the opponent." Jordan then looked at Sam. He realized that Sam couldn't move now, which meant that he was a clear target for Pika Jr.'s move, Thunder. Unless…

"Pika Jr.! Use Thunder…" Rex began.

"Sam, use Facade!" Jordan shouted in a quick response

"Wait! What?"

Sam's body started to absorb the static on his body and started rushing on all fours towards Pika Jr. He came right up to the raichu and tackled him with all his strength. Pika Jr. then fell on the wet ground. Everyone looked and saw that Pika Jr. had fainted. Sam had won.

"We did it!" Jordan shouted as he raised his right arm up towards the sky. "We won!"

"Nice job, Sam!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks for accidentally reminding me about Sam, little brother." Jordan said as he ran over to Sam. When Jordan came over to the little, paralyzed buizel, he knelt down in the wet grass, and pulled out a Paralyz Heal from his backpack. Then he pointed the container at Sam and sprayed a fluid on him. When Sam was being sprayed, the static was decreasing until Sam was finally cured of paralysis. Sam was happy to finally move without using Facade again.

"You did great, Sam. I'm proud of you" Jordan said with encouragement. Then he turned Ryan. "You did well, too, Ryan. I'm beginning think that we may already have those five other Gym badges in our hands."

"Thanks." Ryan responded. Then he remembered something. "What about Dragon?"

"Oh! You're right!" Jordan responded. Then he pulled out one of his poke balls and brought Dragon back out. Jordan looked at Dragon and saw that he was sad. Dragon felt like he didn't do so well in the battle. But that isn't what Jordan thought.

"You did well today, Dragon. Honestly! You may have been able to perform only one move, but doesn't mean you're weak. With a little more training, I guarantee that you will be able to win!" That made the little charmander feel so much better, that he wagged his tail with happiness.

Soon after it stopped raining, Jordan and his pokemon walked over to Rex and his raichu, who had just recovered. Jordan noticed that Rex and Pika Jr. were not happy.

"Okay. You have not said one word since Pika Jr. fainted. Spit it out." Jordan said.

Rex looked up at Jordan, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm just… disappointed. I really wanted to go on this adventure with you, but you obviously didn't want me to."

"Rex… what are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"If I won, you'd take me with you. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"Rex, that's crazy. I just wanted to see how tough you really are. In fact, you gave us an intense and exciting battle. Almost as intense and exciting as the third gym battle, last year in August. The Gym Leader had solid Fighting-Types. By the way, Ryan evolved that morning before we challenged the Gym Leader, and he did not know Aura Sphere, yet. You should've seen how he was able KO the Gym Leader's Sawk with just Blaze Kick and Water Pulse! The point is that I just wanted you to share your skills with us."

"You mean I can come with you guys?" Rex asked with excitement.

"Just meet us at the church at one o'clock on Sunday" Ryan responded.

Then Jordan held out his hand, and Rex grabbed it and shook it.

"We'll talk more about the trip tomorrow" Jordan said. "You should probably head back home."

"Agreed" Rex responded. "I gotta go. Uncle Leroy would kill me if I was late for my shift today. I'll see you lads tomorrow, okay?" Jordan and Ryan nodded their heads. "Great! Come on, Pika Jr. We've got cars to operate on!" And the Australian mechanic and the little raichu headed back to the shop.

As Jordan watched Rex and Pika Jr. walk home, Ryan turned around and looked at the tree. Thinking that the young girl was still there, he decide to walk over to the tree and looked behind it. Ryan then noticed that the young girl was not there.

"_She's gone…" _Ryan thought to himself. Then he looked on the grass and noticed that the light blue pokedex with the yellow flower was there. _"She must have dropped it when she was leaving."_ Ryan picked up the pokedex, and believed that returning it was the right thing to do.

"Ryan?" Jordan asked as he came over to the young lucario. "Come on, let's go. Mom's probably making lunch right now." Then Jordan noticed the pokedex in Ryan's paws. "May I see that, please?" he asked as he held out his hand. Ryan then put the light blue device in his brother's hand. Jordan then looked at it. "Do you know who this belongs to?"

"A girl" Ryan responded. "But I couldn't tell who it was. She was watching the battle, but as I looked over, she was way too shy to be noticed. Jordan, since I was the only one who saw her, partially, can I please take it back to her?"

"We'll have to search tomorrow, but yes, you can return it to her." Jordan said as he slid the light blue pokedex in his pocket. "Now come on! I'm starving!"

Ryan smiled. "Me too."

Then Jordan and Ryan headed on home. Ryan was looking forward on going home, but one question was still on his mind: _"Who was that girl?"_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I made some changes to this chapter, too. In the paragraph where Steelix digs underground, where it says 'rumble' was originally 'rubble'. I also put a little more detail in the paragraph where it talks about Jordan's third gym battle. And I put an "Aura Sphere" reference in Lucario's pokedex entry. I know that Aura Sphere can learned by pokemon other than Lucario, but the AURA Pokemon is commonly known for it, so I decided to call Aura Sphere its "Signature Move".**

**Again, Read and Review… PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

Omniscient POV

"Ryan," Jordan's mom said firmly, "be sure to clean your dishes and put them in the dishwasher."

"Yes, Mom" Ryan responded in a friendly voice. After the young lucario did as his human mother told him to do, he came back over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Jordan. He looked to his right and saw Sam the buizel and Dragon the charmander, both eating apple and orange slices. He smiled as remembered how tasty the fruit was, and how happy Sam and Dragon were. He looked at Jordan as he was finishing the last bites of his steak sandwich.

"I remember when I let you on the table, Ryan" Jordan said before he took a small drink of water. "You'd always sit cross-legged, right where your placemat currently is. Although whenever Dad came home…"

"I'd have to stand back in my seat" Ryan laughed. "Because Dad would never let me sit on the table. It was hard to sit in my chair when I was only two-feet-tall."

Ryan always loved it when Jordan told him stories about Ryan as a riolu. In fact, whenever he got the chance, he'd even tell about the day Ryan was born over and over again.

"Thanks Mom," Ryan said to her as she sat across the table. Then as she took Jordan's plate, she came over to Ryan and scratched the back of his right ear. Ryan felt very relaxed whenever someone, especially Jordan, would scratch the back of one of his ears. Then Ryan's human mother turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom!" Jordan shouted as Mom was turning on the water. He was so loud that he might have yelled in Ryan's left ear. Jordan soon realized this and gently placed his right hand on Ryan's left, black-ringed shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Ryan."

Ryan always liked it whenever Jordan apologized to him. It made him understand that when Jordan made mistakes, he never meant to, and that hurting Ryan was never his intention.

"That's okay, Jordan. I forgive you."

Jordan then smiled and rubbed Ryan's head with his right hand.

"You were awesome today, little bro" Jordan said. "You guys were, too," he said to Sam and Dragon, "especially you, Sam. Maybe I should teach you Rain Dance so then you could be faster than a speeding bullet!"

Dragon, Jordan, and Ryan laughed. However, Sam just smiled. Everyone soon started to wonder if Sam was preventing himself from laughing. He was always known for his seriousness. In fact, two other pokemon that Jordan had always called him "Serious Sam" whenever they weren't happy with his seriousness.

Helping Sam with his sense of humor was one of Jordan's goals for the summer. Another goal was raising Dragon to evolve into a charmelion, and then into a charizard. Dragon didn't care about being a charmelion. But he definitely cared about being a char izard, because he wanted to fly. Dragon's father was a charizard, and he always wanted to be like him. On the day Jordan captured Dragon, he promised that that little charmander would be a charizard someday, so that he could fly just like his dad.

"I know Jordan can do it" Ryan muttered to himself. The young lucario always had confidence in his human brother.

"Do what?" Jordan asked as he looked at Ryan.

Ryan looked up and responded, "Train Dragon to leap tall buildings in a single bound."

Jordan silently laughed. "I guess you're already more powerful than a locomotive, little bro."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'more powerful'" Ryan modestly replied.

Then Jordan got out of his chair and stood behind it.

"Get up."

"What?"

"That's an order" he said firmly.

Ryan knew that whenever Jordan said those three words, he was serious. Ryan had a bad feeling about this, but decided to do as Jordan said.

"_Did I do something wrong, or did Jordan have something to tell me?" _Ryan thought to himself. Then Jordan was clinching a fist, and then he grabbed Ryan's scarf. "_He was going to hit me! Why?"_

As Jordan pulled his arm back, Ryan closed his eyes and turned away. Then, Jordan gently placed his knuckles on Ryan's left face. Then Ryan opened his left eye and saw that Jordan was gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes.

"OOOOOUUCH!" Jordan screamed. Then he fell on his knees, grabbing his wrist with his left hand. Then Ryan soon figured out that Jordan was joking. He stood in silence and looked at Sam and Dragon, who were at the table, and his human mother, who sitting at the table. Then four out of five of them burst out laughing.

"Jordan, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ryan chuckled as he looked down at Jordan. "Please don't scare me like that again" Ryan then said as he calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I just having fun" Jordan replied.

Ryan lent his black paw towards Jordan, who took it, and then pulled him up. Then he looked at Mom.

"Ryan" Mom said firmly. "Did you take a shower, yet?"

Ryan was now a little bit nervous. He was supposed to take a shower every three weeks, usually to prevent fleas and dry skin, as well as getting rid of the smell.

"Sorry, Mom" the young lucario replied. "I guess I forgot."

"I reminded you early this morning."

"Okay. In my defense, it was around 11:30, and I usually head out the door to Jordan's school thirty minutes before class is dismissed."

"I said '_early_ this morning'. 9:30 to be exact."

Ryan couldn't think of anything else to say in his defense. "Fine. I'll head upstairs right now." And with that, the young lucario rushed upstairs and into the bathroom.

Jordan, Mom, Sam, and Dragon heard the door shutting and the water running. The fifteen-year-old boy lead the little buizel and little charmander to the backyard, and then he turned around and looked at his mom. "Mom!" Jordan shouted across the kitchen. "Did you make sure to feed Kyle, Max, and Robin?"

"Honey, they're your pokemon. You have to make sure they are fed." Mom said quietly. "And you don't have to shout when I'm in the same room with you."

"Eh heheh... Sorry, Mom" Jordan said as he rubbed the back of his head. Soon, Jordan took care of feeding the other three pokemon that he had. Then he sent them out into the backyard so that they could play. "Be sure not to light anything on fire, Dragon" Jordan called out to the little charmander.

"Charman. Charmander. (I won't. I promise.)" Dragon chanted back as he waved back to Jordan.

Then Jordan turned to Sam. "And Sam."

"Bui-bui. (Jordan.)" Sam replied.

Jordan knelt down to get closer to the little buizel. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's been on your mind for almost _a year_?" Sam crossed his arms and bowed his head. "Sam, I'm just trying to help you. You need to try to loosen up a little, or else everyone will keep calling you 'Serious Sam'."

"Bui buizel buiz! (It's not like that!)" snapped Sam.

Jordan didn't know exactly what he said, but he could tell that Sam was offended. He sighed as he knelt down and put his hand on the little buizel's back. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just want you guys to get along well with the others. Just try not to get mad at anyone." Sam hugged Jordan before he went outside with the other pokemon. Jordan went back inside and shut the backdoor behind him. He looked up and heard a sudden stop in the running water.

He rushed upstairs to the bathroom, and as he entered, he saw Ryan drying himself off with a towel. He wasn't wearing his scarf, it was next to the sink. His blue and black fur was all slick and wet, and his yellow fur was all messed up. Jordan was tempted to laugh, but he didn't. He smiled as he leaned on the door frame. Ryan looked up and smiled back.

"Look at you" Jordan whispered.

Believing it was referenced to his fur, the young lucario sighed. "Please don't laugh. I look embarrassing."

Jordan silently chuckled. "I'm not talking about your fur. I'm talking about how you've grown up. I mean... you're taking a shower tri-weekly a-and... it feels like yesterday I was giving you your first bath."

"That was three years ago" Ryan spoke softly. Jordan came over and sat down, leaning against the bathtub. Ryan put the towel back on the rack and sat down on Jordan's right side. "Well, my fur isn't gonna dry up that fast, so I guess we can talk about it."

"Okay. Well,... it was when you were two-weeks-old."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

Jordan was finishing his US History homework, and his little riolu, Ryan was laying down on his stomach, on Jordan's bed, licking his right forearm. The sound of his riolu licking himself annoyed Jordan, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Okay. Number ten. 'Name the Japanese attack that lead to the United States entering World War II. Give the date of this attack.' Piece of cake." Then Jordan wrote down on his notebook paper the number ten, and followed it with a period.

_Lick. Lick. Lick._

Jordan tried hard to ignore his little brother's licking. _"Just one more problem, Jordan. You're almost done" _he thought to himself.

Jordan then took his yellow pencil and wrote down his answer; Pearl Harbor / December 7, 1941.

"Finally!" Jordan shouted with relief. Ryan looked up and saw Jordan putting his books in his backpack. Then the little riolu smiled and went back to licking himself.

Ticked off, Jordan gritted his teeth and clinched his fists. Then he forced his hands open, and took a deep breath. Then he got up from his chair and walked over to his bed. Jordan knelt down towards Ryan, and gently placed his human hand on Ryan's blue head. As he felt the gentle touch, Ryan stopped licking and looked up at Jordan.

"Ryan, why are licking yourself?" Jordan asked.

"Riol rio riolu. (I'm giving myself a bath)" the riolu responded.

"Did you just say that you're giving yourself a… bath?" Jordan asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. Ryan nodded. "Well… I don't mean to be offensive, but… you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Rio? (What?)" Ryan shouted.

"I-It's not like that, Ryan. I-It's just that… licking yourself doesn't really make you clean. In fact,… it makes you a bit more dirty."

Ryan widened his red eyes in confusion. Then he sat up and listened to what his human brother had to say.

"Ryan, if you want to clean yourself, you need to use soap, not saliva." Jordan explained. Ryan felt disappointed. Understanding the riolu's facial expression, Jordan wanted to help. "I'll tell you what. How 'bout I give you an actual bath, right now?"

Ryan was surprised at first. But then he felt happy, because he really wanted to be clean. He smiled and nodded his head. Jordan then picked the little riolu up and brought him into his human arms Ryan relaxed in Jordan's arms as he carried Ryan into the bathroom, and set him down on a nice, soft rug. Then Jordan turned the water on, and waited until a third the tub was filled with water.

"I should probably take your collar off. We don't want it to get wet now, do we?" As Jordan reached for a small red collar that was on Ryan's neck, Ryan felt intimidated, and took a step back. He didn't want to take the collar off, because the collar's silver buckle was made of an alloy containing everstone rock, which kept Ryan from evolving. Ryan did not want to evolve into a lucario yet. He liked being a riolu.

"It's okay, Ryan" Jordan said in a gentle voice. "You can't evolve at night. Besides, as tempting as it is to have a lucario, I know that you want to stay in your riolu form for now. Plus, I'll put it back on you when we're done, okay?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. Jordan took the collar off and set it by the sink. Then Jordan asked Ryan to get in the tub, and as the little riolu dipped his toes in, he felt a cold chill, and leapt back onto the rug.

"Is the water too cold?" Jordan asked in a concerned tone of voice. Ryan nodded his head. "I'll take care of that." Jordan turned the water back on and turn it to hot. Then after about ten seconds, Jordan turned the water off. Ryan then went for another test, and this time the water was relaxing. Then he walked into the tub. "Is that better, bro?"

"Riolu. (Much better)" the happy riolu responded as he sat down in the comforting water, with his black legs straight out, and his blue tail floating on top of the water.

"I hoped it would be."

Three minutes went by, and Jordan had already gotten Ryan wet and had already washed his head and arms. Jordan took his soapy hand and washed Ryan's chest, and then as he washed Ryan's stomach, the little riolu began to chuckle lightly. Jordan smirked as he decided to have some fun. Then he tickled Ryan in the stomach. The little riolu laughed more and more, and soon Jordan laughed along with him. Soon the twelve-year-old boy and his riolu stopped laughing to catch their breaths.

"Did you like that, little brother?" Jordan asked as he started washing the end of Ryan's tail. The little riolu nodded and wagged his tail with excitement. "Hold your tail still, little bro!" Jordam chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Ryan's blue, soapy tail. "I enjoyed that moment too" Jordan softly spoke as he continued washing Ryan's tail. "We seemed very happy together." Jordan then looked below Ryan's waist. Thinking that he would have to touch below the waist, Jordan felt embarrassed, and his face turned as red as Ryan's eyes.

"Uh… Ryan,… do you mind… washing… below your… waist…by yourself?" Jordan hesitatingly asked. Ryan looked at his human brother in confusion. Then the weird and awkward thought hit him.

"Ri rio! (I get it!)" Ryan said. "Riol ri riolu! (I'll do it on my own!)" The little riolu stood up and held out his paw to let Jordan fill it with pokemon body wash. Then Ryan turned around and wash below his waist, front and back, while Jordan covered his eyes with his hand. Once Ryan was finish washing his private parts, he tapped Jordan on the knee, telling him that he was done.

"Good! I was worried I'd have to touch your…"

"Ri rio. Rio riolu rio? (I get it. Can you please wash my legs now?)" Ryan said as he held up his legs.

"If you asked me to wash your legs, I hope you said 'please'" Jordan said firmly. Ryan nodded his head. "Thank you."

Soon afterwards, Jordan finished rinsing all the soap off of Ryan.

"There you go, Ryan. All clean, now" Jordan said. Then he let the water run down the drain. As the water in the tub was draining, Ryan walked out of the tub and onto the rug, got on all fours, and shook himself like any wet dog would. As the little riolu did so, water drops flew all over the bathroom, and Jordan flinched as he got sprinkled with water. Luckily, there wasn't anything too valuable in the bathroom to be ruined.

"Ryan, I probably need to be more thorough on this. When you're done taking a bath…" Jordan said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a white towel. Then he came back over and knelt down towards Ryan. "…you need to dry yourself off with a towel" he finished as he started rubbing the towel on the little riolu. The towel felt very relaxing to Ryan, as Jordan rubbed it all over his wet, furry body.

Afterwards, Ryan was all dry and clean. Jordan took the red collar and put it back on, around Ryan's yellow neck, and the little riolu smiled as he did. Jordan then put the wet towel on the edge of the tub. Then he sat down in front of Ryan, and rubbed his little head.

"Does that feel better, now that you're clean?" Jordan asked. Ryan nodded. "Guess you won't have to lick yourself anymore" Jordan chuckled.

Ryan smirked as he gazed at Jordan's brown eyes. Then suddenly, the little riolu tackled Jordan, and as soon as Jordan was on the rug, fortunately with his head up, Ryan started licking him on the left cheek.

"Ryan! Ryan, please stop! That tickles!" laughed Jordan. As soon as the little riolu stopped, he laughed along with his human brother.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Jordan and Ryan laughed as they remembered that happy moment.<p>

"It was good memory that night" the young lucario spoke softly. "It was one of the first times we ever laughed together. N-not the _very _first time. There was a moment before."

"It was also when my face became your alternative" Jordan chuckled.

"I guess I also needed an alternate way to display how I feel about you. Besides, you told me that all dogs do that, and not just dog-like pokemon." Jordan scratched Ryan's yellow neck, then he helped Ryan put his red scarf back on.

As soon as Ryan's fur was dry enough, he and Jordan both agreed that he could come out of the bathroom. Jordan went into his room to watch TV, and as Ryan was about to follow in, he decided to go somewhere else. Somewhere for peace and quite. So he walked past Jordan's bedroom door and rushed downstairs.

It wasn't too long for Jordan to figure out that Ryan was missing. "Hey Mom!" Jordan shouted as he rushed downstairs into the living room. "Have you seen Ryan? I've been looking all over the house for him."

Jordan's mom came out of the kitchen. "Ryan told me that he was going to be over by the lake."

"Of course!" Jordan face-palmed himself. He felt stupid for forgetting one of the places his lucario brother loved. "Thanks mom." Then Jordan rushed out the front door.

Soon, Jordan was walking on the sidewalk. Then he came upon a road sign that said, "Verity Lake ahead". Then he walked into the forest. There weren't too many trees there, but there were just enough to consider this place a forest. They were as tall as an average giraffe. Their leaves were bright and green, and their bark's brown color was slightly brighter than Jordan's brown hair.

It wasn't too long until Jordan saw a big body of water. It was the lake. The reflection of the sun sparkled in the rippling water. The lakefront was bright and green. There were also flowers on the lakefront. Their bright white, yellow, and purple petals brought more color to the lakefront, and their sweet scent mixed nicely with the fresh air. It was very peaceful.

Jordan looked around the lake to see if he could find Ryan, who was no where to be found. Then he looked down on his left side, and there the young lucario was, sitting in the shade under a tree, cross-legged with his eyes closed, and smelling the sweet aroma. Jordan could tell that Ryan was very happy. He decided to join his little brother, and sat down next to him in the shade. Jordan took his left hand and gently scratched the back of Ryan's right ear. At first Ryan was startled by this sudden feeling, but then he felt very relaxed.

"Oh… That feels good…" Ryan spoke softly. He opened his eyes and looked at Jordan as he pulled his hand away. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't have an invitation."

Ryan silently chuckled. "I guess telling you where I am doesn't count."

Jordan smirked, and then he bent over and rubbed Ryan's head with his right hand. Afterwards, Jordan leaned back into the tree he and Ryan were sitting under. Ryan looked over to Jordan, and then leaned back, laying the back of his head on the left side of Jordan's chest. Jordan then wrapped his left arm around the young lucario. The two brothers felt very happy as they relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"I can understand why you love it here, Ryan." Jordan kept his voice low. He didn't want to ruin the quietness. "It's so peaceful out here. I kinda wish this was our backyard."

Ryan silently laughed. "Me, too, Jordan. Me, too."

"Although... It wasn't peaceful when we first came to this lake." Jordan smile faded as he remembered a bad memory. When he started to remember it, Ryan stopped smiling as well.

"I remember that day too. It was three years ago."

"You were just one-week-old."

Ryan nodded. "I… I came to the park, that's close to your school, around 3:30. I waited there for about, maybe… five minutes. I was getting so impatient that I decided to reach out to your aura, and when I did, I sensed you were in peril. So I followed the trail, and it lead me here."

"You're right about on thing, Ryan. I was in peril."

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback)<em>

Jordan was shoved onto the grassy ground. He looked up at a stout kid with dark red hair. The sleeves on his white shirt appeared to have been torn off. He was accompanied by a Geodude, who was looking tough and ready to beat Jordan up.

"Shaun, please don't do this." Jordan begged.

The bully drove his left fist into the palm of his right hand. "You should've thought about that before you said 'no'."

"Shaun, for the last time, it was my lunch money. You should've brought your own!"

The big bully grabbed Jordan by his dark grey sweatshirt. "You wanna know what happens when I don't get lunch money? I can't get lunch. And when I can't get lunch, I get hungry. And when I get hungry, I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy, I get angry! Do you wanna know what happens when I get angry?"

"You turn into a big, green, cranky superhero?" chuckled Jordan.

Nobody noticed that a little riolu wearing a small, red collar on his neck was hiding behind a tall tree. It was Ryan. He looked at Jordan, who was in danger. What happened next shocked him like a million volts of lightning.

Shaun took his other fist, and violently punched Jordan on the left side of his face. As the punch impacted Jordan, he fell back, into the ground, violently.

Ryan gasped at what was happening. As he looked, he saw Jordan lying on his right side. He noticed a small, red stream of blood leaking out of his nose and down onto his upper lip. Then the big bully picked him back up and continued to beat him up. The little riolu just stood behind the tree, silently crying.

(_End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"I was so scared…" Ryan looked down as tears reached the surface of his lower eye lids. "I was so scared on what was happening to you… that I just cried so much. I cried over the fact that you were suffering." Jordan put his right hand on Ryan's shoulder.<p>

"You okay, Ryan?" Jordan asked sympathetically.

Ryan sniffled as he restrained his tears. "Yeah. It was just… a really sad moment for me."

"Ryan, everything's okay. I'm right here. I'm holding you in my… left arm. I'm not hurt. I'm not bleeding, so there's nothing to be sad over." The young lucario smiled as he took in those words.

"Thanks, Jordan" Ryan said as he wiped his eyes dry. Then he looked up at Jordan, as he continued to comfort him.

"Besides, you know you couldn't bear to see me suffer like that." Jordan and Ryan smiled. "You pulled yourself together and took action. You came up to Shaun very fast, and you hit him really hard." **(1)**

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback)<em>

Ryan slid back as he landed on the ground. The little riolu growled at the big bully as he stood in front of his human brother. Shaun covered his mouth, and then, as he looked at Ryan, revealed a small stream of blood running down his chin.

"You… little… TERMITE! You broke one of my teeth out!" The big bully spat the tooth out of his mouth and growled at Ryan. Then he looked at his Geodude. "Geodude! Teach that worthless mutt a lesson!"

The small rock pokemon clinched his fists and start bouncing towards the little riolu. As Geodude was about to punch Ryan, Ryan shoved the palm of his paw onto the rock pokemon's forehead. Then, a huge blast of light blue energy burst out of Ryan's paw and out on Geodude. **(2) **The big explosion sent the rock pokemon flying past Shaun and into a tree. When Geodude fell onto the ground, yellow static electricity began to cover the rock pokemon.

Shaun was now intimidated by his dilemma. His Geodude was hurt and paralyzed, and there was an untrained riolu that already knew two powerful attacks. His heart was pounding, and his forehead was sweating, and his hand was twitching as he reached for his poke ball in his pocket.

"F-Forget this!" the big bully stuttered. "I-I'm outta here!" He pulled the weaken and paralyzed Geodude back into its poke ball, and ran away.

"Rio Riolu! (That's right! You better run!)" Ryan shouted. The little riolu turned around and ran to his human brother, who was lying on the ground, grunting in pain. Jordan struggled to get up. When he looked up at Ryan, he noticed tears running out of his eyes. The little riolu was terrified at what he saw. There was blood running out of Jordan's nose and lower lip, his face was bruised from all the punches, and there was a big, black eye on Jordan's right side. Jordan grunted as he sat up straight.

"Ryan…" Jordan spoke weakly. "You saved me… I didn't even know you had super powers." The little riolu smiled and shrugged. Jordan reached over to Ryan and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Thank you." The twelve-year-old boy smiled.

Jordan soon got up, walked over to a big tree, and sat down in the shade under the tree. He leaned his back into the tree, and panted slowly to regain his breath. Ryan came over to Jordan and looked him directly in the brown eyes. He smiled at the fact that Jordan was okay.

"What is it Ryan?" Jordan spoke softly.

Ryan put his left paw on Jordan's right thigh, and then closed his eyes. The little riolu linked his mind with Jordan's, and sent him a telepathic memory.

A memory of the day he was born.

Jordan saw in his mind an image of himself standing in a living room, with a newborn riolu, who was wearing a small, red collar, in his arms.

"_I'm gonna name you… 'Ryan'. Do you like that name?" _The little riolu smiled and nodded his head. Then Jordan hugged the newly-named riolu, Ryan. _"I love you, Ryan." _Ryan felt happy to hear that as he relaxed in Jordan's warming hug.

After seeing the telepathic memory, Jordan looked Ryan in the red eyes. He was surprised at what happened next. With his right paw, the little riolu pointed at his right eye, then at his chest, and then at Jordan. Then he held up two of his three fingers. Ryan had never responded to when Jordan said that he loved him before. Jordan was so happy, he was speechless. Then, with out thinking, Jordan picked Ryan up and brought him into a nice, warm hug.

As Ryan hugged him back, he concentrated on his tail, and deliberately and slowly wagged it.

Jordan gasped and chuckled at the appearance of Ryan's light blue tail. "Ryan! Your tail is wagging!" Ryan looked up at Jordan and laughed.

Jordan let Ryan out of his arms and let him sit cross-legged in his lap.

"Ryan… I know we're not brothers by blood…" Jordan remembered that he was still bleeding. "…Or should I say 'by DNA'. But that doesn't mean we can't be brothers by heart. We'll always be brothers. I promise. But I can't keep this promise on my own. Brotherhood is a two-way street. Can you promise that we'll always be brothers?" Jordan leant his hand out in front of Ryan. The little riolu stared at it for short moment. Then he smiled and shook his paw with his human brother's hand. Then Ryan leapt up to Jordan, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ri-ol-u rio" Ryan spoke softly.

Jordan didn't completely understand Ryan's speech, but this time, he knew exactly what he said.

"I love you too, Ryan." Jordan wrapped his arms around Ryan.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Jordan and Ryan smiled as they remembered that happy moment.<p>

"That's another reason why I love this place" the young lucario spoke softly. He lazily looked up at Jordan, who was looking right down at him. "It was the very first time I ever used my known attacks, the first time I ever protected you, and -" Ryan sat up straight and scooted further back. Then he turned to his right, and hugged Jordan on the left side. He was careful enough not to stab Jordan with the spike on his chest. "- the first time I ever told you that I love you."

Jordan still had his left arm around Ryan, so he wrapped his right arm around him. Then he laughed silently.

"What's so funny?" chuckled Ryan as he pulled away from Jordan.

"It was also the first you ever wagged your tail on purpose. I like it whenever you do that."

"Me, too." Ryan stood up and walked toward the lake. He looked around the lake and its front. He noticed the trees, bushes, and flowers, as well as the tiny waves of rippling water. Jordan stood up and walked over to the young lucario. Then he knelt down on knee so he could be at equal height with Ryan, and place his right hand on Ryan's left shoulder. The young lucario turned around and looked endearingly at Jordan. Jordan noticed from Ryan's smile that he was about to say something.

"Jordan, I really do love you as a brother."

"I love you as brother, too, Ryan."

Then Ryan came up to Jordan on the front, left side, and hugged him. Ryan made sure that his chest spike was gently between Jordan's arm and side. As Jordan hugged him back, Ryan couldn't help but slowly wag his tail. Jordan silently chuckled at the wagging of the tail, and Ryan silently laughed along with him. Then, without thinking, Ryan looked up at Jordan and started licking his face, causing Jordan to laugh out loud. The young lucario's tail wagged a little faster as he licked the left side of his human brother's face and as he heard him laughing and begging for him to stop. Ryan soon stopped and laughed along with Jordan. Then Jordan stood up and rubbed Ryan's head. His tail was still wagging, but Ryan was soon able to control it. Jordan turned around and looked at where he came in from.

"We should go home, now, Ryan. Mom's probably getting worried about us." Jordan spoke in a soft, but serious tone.

"You're right. Hey, Jordan?" Jordan looked down at his lucario brother. "When we get home, can we talk more about the camping trip?"

"_He had to bring up the camping trip" _Jordan thought to himself. He was starting to have second thoughts on it. "Um… Why don't we talk about it on the way home?"

Ryan smirked right at his human brother as he walked beside him. "Because I'll be too busy racing you home." Then, at blinding speed, Ryan dashed through the forest, and was soon out of sight.

"COME ON! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY 'READY, SET, GO'!" Jordan shouted into the forest. Then he silently chuckled one more time, and then started running after Ryan, not that he was going to win, but at least he could lose trying.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Moves that Ryan used:**

**(1) Quick Attack**

**(2) Force Palm**

**I would like to thank Fanfiction writer AuraWielder for giving me the idea to combine both versions of this chapter together, and for giving me some good ideas. I would recommend reading his Lucario/Riley fanfic "Breaking the Chains". It's a really good story. Rated T for 13 and Up. Contains Christian elements.**


	4. Chapter 4: What's the Point

Part 4: What's The Point?

Omniscient POV

Later that evening, Jordan and Ryan sat down and watched TV. The young boy and his lucario watched a pokemon battle on an exclusive sports channel.

"Did you ever get this channel back in Oklahoma?" Ryan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"No" Jordan responded. "I never heard of a channel called 'PokeSPN'. Must be exclusive to this part of Seattle."

"I wonder if Rex and Pika Jr. got this channel in Australia."

"_Rex!"_ Jordan thought to himself. _"If I cancel the trip, he'll never forgive me, and Pika Jr. might electrocute me."_

Ryan looked away form the TV and looked at Jordan, who was lying down on his bed, with a depressed face, and his left hand on his forehead. Ryan was starting to worry about Jordan. Then he thought about reading his mind.

"_No!" _the young lucario thought to himself. _"I shouldn't read his mind. That's a bad habit and an invasion of privacy. I should just ask him." _So then, Ryan got up from the couch and walked over to Jordan, and put his paw on Jordan's right shoulder.

"You okay, Jordan?" the young lucario asked his human brother. "You don't look so happy."

Jordan brought his hand down and inhaled air through his nose. Then he exhaled it and said to Ryan, "What's the point in all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point in this camping trip? I mean… it's just pointless and mindless violence! That's all we are just doing! Fighting. I feel like… this is just… sin and vanity.

"Jordan, I don't think this is a sinful thing. I mean, there isn't any killing. It's… like a sport, like soccer or boxing."

"Okay. Maybe it's not sin, but it is still vanity. There's no importance to it." Then Jordan sat up and crossed his legs. "Ryan… I think we should cancel the trip."

"What? No! Jordan, I think you're looking at it the wrong way!"

"Ryan…, please just leave me alone."

Ryan was about to say 'no' when he heard a thumping sound on the bedroom door. The young lucario approached it, and as he opened the door, he saw a man wearing brown dress shoes, black trousers, a red polo shirt, and a white lab coat. The man's hair was as brown as Jordan's hair. Ryan was happy to see this man.

"Dad! It's so good to see you again!"

"Touché, Sport!" the man responded as he rubbed Ryan's head. Then he knelt down on one knee, and Ryan hugged him the same way he hugged Jordan, and deliberately and slowly wagged his tail. The father hugged Ryan back. Then the father stood up and rubbed Ryan's head. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Fine, for the most part." Ryan's smile soon faded.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" the dad asked sympathetically. "You seem down."

"I'm not the one whose down. Jordan is" Ryan replied as he turned around and looked at his human brother, who was lying down on his bed again.

"Maybe I can help" the dad said as he came in and sat down next to Jordan. "Hey, Jordan. How's it going?"

"Fine" he replied with a sigh. "Hey, Dad."

"Jordan, what's wrong?"

"Jordan doesn't want to do the camping trip anymore, because he thinks its pointless" Ryan answered.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, Dad. I just think… this is just a waist of time."

"That's not true, son" the dad replied. Then he turned to Ryan, who was now standing in front of the bed. "Ryan, can you bring your compass to me, please?" he said as he pointed at Jordan's desk, which was across from them.

"Sure thing, Dad" the young lucario responded, and he walked over to the desk and picked up a small hand compass that was next to Jordan's computer. Ryan opened it up and saw a small picture of Jordan in red pajamas, Ryan, as a riolu, wearing a red collar, a treecko, and an eevee. All four looked very happy, and in the background was a Christmas tree. Ryan brought the compass over to his human father, and gave it to him. The dad then showed the picture to Jordan.

"Do you remember when this picture was taken?" the dad asked.

Jordan looked at the picture and smiled. "It was Christmas morning, the year before last. Ryan was able to talk just like a human, and it was his last Christmas as a riolu."

"That Christmas changed… your lives."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

The whole family was gathered in the living room. The mom was sitting on the couch enjoying hot cocoa, and Jordan, Ryan, and their dad were sitting next to the Christmas tree.

"Alright, Ryan" Jordan said. "This is your last present. It's from Dad."

Jordan handed the little riolu a small box that was covered in green wrapping paper and a red ribbon. Ryan tore the paper off, and revealed a small brown box. Then he removed the lid and peeked inside. When he looked, his face lit up like the lights on the tree. Then he pulled out a small hand compass that was as big as his blue paw.

"Remember when you said that you wanted to be an explorer?" asked the dad. "Well this is a tool that they use. And Jordan told me that you wanted something like this. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Ryan said. Then the little riolu ran up to his human father and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Dad. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ryan" the dad said. Then he turned to Jordan. "Alright, Jordan. It's your turn to open your last present."

Then Jordan pulled a package out from under the tree. The package was as big as a shoe box, and it was covered in red wrapping paper and a green ribbon. He tore the paper off, and revealed a cardboard box. Jordan then opened it up, and he and Ryan peeked inside. They were both surprised at what they saw.

Inside the box were two poke balls and a navy blue pokedex with a poke ball decal on the case.

"Dad…" Jordan muttered as he brought the pokedex out of the box. "Is this…"

"An actual pokedex? You bet it is."

"Dad… I don't know what to say. Thank…"

"Don't thank me just yet, son. Why don't you test that pokedex out, first?"

"Okay, Dad" Jordan said. Then he turned to Ryan and pressed the 'ON' button on the pokedex. Then he scanned his riolu brother.

"_**Riolu: the Emanation Pokemon. Being sensitive to an energy field called Aura, it can emanate signals to its allies, especially when sad or frightened. Having superhuman strength and stamina, Riolu is naturally athletic."**_

"Wow" Jordan muttered. "My first pokedex entry."

"Pretty cool, isn't it? Why don't you pull out your poke balls, now?"

"Okay." Jordan pulled the two poke balls from the box, and tossed them onto the floor, away from the Christmas tree. As the poke balls opened up, one pokemon came out of each. Jordan and Ryan were amazed by the sight of both pokemon. One of them was a little, light green gecko with a dark green tail and yellow eyes. The other was a cute, brown fox with long, white fur on his neck. Jordan grabbed his pokedex and scanned both of them.

"_**Treecko: the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Having tiny spikes in its hands and feet, it can climb high trees and walls. Treecko is said to live in massive forest areas."**_

"_**Eevee: the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can adapt to any environment that it is in, thus making it its habitat. It can also evolve into one of seven evolutionary forms."**_

"Wow! Dad, where did you find these pokemon?"

"I found them in the forest two days ago. The little eevee here was helping the treecko find shelter. They seemed like very good friends. When I found them, I offered them a home, and they took my offer and let me capture them both."

"Do they have names, yet?"

"No. I wanted to let you name them."

"Thanks, Dad." And with that, Jordan knelt down on both knees and asked the treecko and the eevee to come to them. "Let's see. How about I name you…" he said as he pointed at the treecko. "…Kyle. Do you like that name?"

"Treecko!" the little treecko said enthusiastically.

"He said that he loves that name" Ryan said.

"Thanks, Ryan" Jordan said. "Now. How about I name you…" he said as he pointed at the eevee. "…Max. As in like 'maximum possibilities'."

"Eevee eevee!" the little eevee shouted with excitement as he performed a backflip.

"Ryan, I don't need a translation for that." Jordan then stood up along with his father. "Dad, I don't understand. Why are you giving me a pokedex and two additional pokemon for Christmas?"

The dad then put his right hand on the fourteen-year-old boy's left shoulder. "Because next year, you'll need them."

"Wait. Dad, are you… letting me be… a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yes. I want you to explore the pokemon-inhabited region of Washington and Canada. I know that you and Ryan want to have an adventure, and that you two want to help me with my studies. There is still a whole lot about pokemon that the world doesn't know. You two can store as much data as you can in your pokedex, study pokemon, and you can have some fun on the way by training and battling pokemon. So here is my question: do you want to go out there and explore the pokemon-inhabited land?"

Jordan was overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do next. Then he looked down at Ryan, Kyle, and Max. Jordan then smiled and looked back at his dad.

"I'll do it. Thanks, Dad." And with that, Jordan hugged his father. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jordan."

Jordan pulled away from Dad and knelt down towards his pokemon. "We may want start practicing, guys. We may want to be ready for our first pokemon battle."

The little riolu, treecko, and eevee agreed.

Then Ryan looked at his compass that was opened up.

"I think it needs a picture, little bro" Jordan said to him.

"I agree."

"So do I" the mom said as she brought her camera out. "Why don't you three gather around Jordan, and you all sit in front of the tree?"

Jordan sat in front of the tree, cross-legged. Ryan came up to Jordan and sat on his right leg, and Jordan wrapped his hand around Ryan's right arm. Kyle and Max stood together, with their back to Jordan, Kyle on the left side and Max on the right. The mom knelt down and pointed the camera at the fourteen year-old, his riolu, and his new treecko and eevee. They all smiled, as the picture was being taken.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should have been more thorough with this" the dad said to Jordan, who was now sitting up, with his back on the pillow. "Jordan, we know that these are God's creations, right?"<p>

"Of course we do, Dad" Jordan replied. Then he looked at Ryan, and rubbed the young lucario's head. "One of them is right here."

"Jordan, God wants us to know more about what He has created. And remember what Reverend Peter said at church last Sunday?"

"He said that God has a plan for each and every one of us" Ryan responded.

"Thank you, Ryan" the dad said before he turned back to Jordan. "Jordan, if this is God's plan for you and Ryan to explore and study what He has created, then I believe that canceling the trip would be the wrong thing to do."

"Dad's right, Jordan" the young lucario said. "You're like the team captain and I'm like the goalie, on one of God's many teams."

Jordan stared down at Ryan's compass. He looked and saw that the red needle was pointing right at him. He thought of it as if Jordan was heading south, and he was supposed to go north. Then he looked at his dad and his brother.

"You're right, and I guess that the gym battles and the tournaments are another way to meet new pokemon, and to have lots of fun along the way." Jordan then closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"So the trip is still on?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely" Jordan said as he gave Ryan a light punch on the arm.

"Thanks for your help, Dad" Ryan said to his human father.

"You're welcome, Sport."

Soon the dad left the room, leaving only Jordan and Ryan.

"You're such a good brother, Ryan" Jordan said.

"Thanks, big brother" the young lucario said. Then he held out his right paw. "Can I have my compass back, now?"

"Sure" Jordan said as he gave the compass back to Ryan. Then the two looked out the window that was behind them. They looked past the horizon, and saw a mountain. Ryan stood in front of the window and held his compass forward. He and his human brother looked at it, and saw that the red needle was pointing towards the window, towards outside, and towards the mountain.

"We're heading in the right direction" Ryan said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I made changes to where Jordan's Dad and Ryan meet up, especially the tail wagging part. I honestly think I messed up on that part because it shouldn't be too much of a surprise for someone who is partially a dog to wag its tail. That's why I think I messed up on chapter 3. Also, before the flashback, Jordan mentioned that that was the last year Ryan would celebrate Christmas as a riolu, meaning that he was going to evolve the next year.**

**Anyways, Read and Review… PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Pokedex

Part 5: The Mysterious Pokedex

Rex's POV

"REX! For the final time, get down here! On the double!"

"I'm coming, Uncle Leroy!" I shouted from my room. I turned off the video game, and looked down at Pika Jr., who was at my guitar game's drum set, and said to my raichu, "C'mon, buddy. Let's go down stairs and see what our old uncle Leroy wants."

"Raichu rai!" Pika Jr. responded.

The two of us went down stairs and into the living room. As we walked in, we looked at uncle Leroy. He was about six feet tall, he had short, black hair, and he was wearing a light-blue mechanic shirt, and black jeans.

"You wanted to see me, uncle Leroy?" I asked in my Australian accent.

"Yes. I did" he said in an normal accent. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take my two twin daughters out for dinner tonight."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was being asked to baby-sit my two twin cousins, who are both nine years old, and total geeks.

"I'm sorry, uncle Leroy… What?" I replied.

"Let me explain. Your Aunt Megan is out of the country for awhile, and I'm going to be very busy this evening. Since you're the only other 'practical' adult in this house, you need to be in charge of the Jenny and Izzy."

"Uncle Leroy, I can understand watching them for a few hours, but… TAKING THEM OUT TO DINNER? Like… a… DATE?"

"NO! Absolutely not!" my American uncle shouted in disgust. Then he took a deep breath and continued with his explanation. "Jenny and Izzy got the highest GPA in the class, and I promised them that on the last day of school, they'd get burgers for dinner."

I told you they are total geeks.

"Great" I said sarcastically. "So I'm their babysitter and their 'limo ride'."

"Rex" my uncle said firmly. "You should be more grateful for all that your Aunt Megan and I have done for you since your parents disappeared in Australia. Understanding that you father was my wife's brother, I wanted to help. That's why I took you, Pika Jr., and all your other pokemon in. I sacrificed a lot for you. You need to show some respect."

I hated it when he mentioned why I was truly here, back in America. My parents disappeared when I was twelve. Hearing about it was the most painful moment of my life. It makes me wonder if they are even alive anymore. It…, it makes me want to cry. Uncle Leroy and Aunt Megan did sacrifice a lot for me. Uncle Leroy was right. I should be more grateful, and that included helping out with the family. Besides Pika Jr., they might be the only family I have left.

"Alright, Uncle Leroy" I sighed. "I'll do it."

Then he smiled as he looked at me, and said, "Thank you, Rex."

So that evening, I took Pika Jr. and my twin, dorky cousins out to the town diner. We enjoyed our cheeseburgers, French fries, and sodas. For dessert, the twins each got a big slice of chocolate cake.

As they were enjoying dessert, I overheard a teenage girl talking to an old man. I looked at the counter where the cash registers were, and I noticed that the girl was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. She had long black hair, pretty blue eyes, a white, long-sleeve polo shirt, a nice green skirt, and a pink hair band. If love was lightning, I think I just got struck by it.

I focused on the girl more and more. What she was telling the old man, who she called "grandpa", sounded like a pokemon battle. It sounded a bit familiar, but this next part struck me like lightning…

"…and grandpa. The boy wearing the red shirt and blue jeans didn't just have a buizel, he had a lucario. A REAL-LIVE LUCARIO, GRANDPA! Just like the one in the story you sometimes tell me at night!"

Right there, I knew exactly who she was referring to. There is only one lucario in this town, and that was Jordan's, Ryan. Then it hit me. She was spying on us. But why?

"Did you scan it with your pokedex?" I heard from the grandfather. As I looked at the girl, she then became sad.

"I didn't. I was too scared, because… it looked towards me, and… I hid behind the tree with grandma's miltank. I watched the rest of the battle, and then I ran away." the girl paused for a second, and the I saw that she looked even more sad. "Grandpa… I accidentally dropped the pokedex as I ran. The one you saved up for and bought for me."

"Well, did you ever get it back?"

"No. I went back to the field after lunch and…" Then I noticed tears coming out of her eyes. "…it was gone" she cried. "I'm sorry I lost it, grandpa."

Then she hugged him, and as the grandfather hugged her back, she wept a little bit more.

"It's okay, sweetheart" he said in a gentle voice. "We'll find it tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I felt sorry for the girl. She lost something important that her grandpa gave her, kinda like when I lost something important that God gave me. Then I turned around, and looked at my cousins. Jenny and Izzy were satisfied with dinner and dessert. I looked at Pika Jr. and saw that his little hands were on his belly. He was stuffed with burgers and fries. At least three of us were happy. I smiled to cover up how I was truly feeling right now, and put my hands together under the table. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, as I prayed silently.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank You for this day, and thank You for everything You've given us, O Lord. I just pray that You will be with this girl, and You will just place Your hand on her, O God. Please just help her, so that she may find her pokedex. I pray this in Your Son's Holy name. Amen."

Afterwards, I paid the bill for dinner, and the four of us went home.

Jordan's POV

As I sat on the far left side of my bed, with my reading glasses on, I kept my nose into my hardcover copy of "Catching Fire". Where I was reading, President Snow was ticked off at Katniss for outsmarting the Capitol so that both she and her "boyfriend" Peeta could both live, because the stunt might have "sparked" some uprisings against the capitol. I was getting very interested in this book, now, because of all the suspense going on with President Snow threatening the life of Katniss's best friend, Gale.

I placed my paper bookmark on the current page, closed the book and set it down on the shelf next to my bed. I looked at the alarm clock as it read "10:30 P.M." I knew it was late, but I didn't expect it to be this late. Then I took off my reading glasses and put them back in their case. Then I turned back and looked down on my right. Ryan was resting on the right side of the bed, on his stomach, with his chin resting on his crossed forearms.

Okay. I know what your thinking right now: "Since Ryan has a metal spike on his chest, wouldn't it pop the mattress?" Well, not this mattress, because it is a new kind of mattress that is able to with stand any minor, sharp objects. Ever since my family moved here from Oklahoma, I have seen inventions and electronic devices beyond my wildest dreams. Not just those cool poke balls, pokedexes, and Pokemon Center Healing Machines, but also household devices like microwaves, laptops, and furniture.

Anyways, Ryan has been sleeping alongside me ever since he was born. In fact, before he evolved from a riolu, I'd always hold him in one of my arms and I'd always try to stay on my back and in one place so I wouldn't hurt him. I built a good habit on staying in one place, and what strengthens it is the fact that Ryan now has metal spikes. I do NOT want one of those things piercing into my body!

As I looked at Ryan, I thought about how cold he could get tonight. I reached over and grabbed the end of a red, cotton flannel blanket, and pulled it over Ryan. As I rubbed Ryan's head, he looked over his shoulder at the cotton flannel, and then back at me with confusion.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Ryan asked curiously.

"It's gonna get down to the 40's, tonight, little bro. I don't want you to be cold and uncomfortable throughout the night."

"Well... thanks, Jordan" Ryan said as he smiled.

"Anything for you, little brother." I gave a light punch on Ryan's right arm. Then my smile faded as I looked down.

"Are you okay, Jordan?" Ryan asked me in a soft tone-of-voice, as he sat up cross-legged and looked at me.

"Yeah" I responded. "Hey, Ryan?" I asked by blue, furry, dog-like brother. "Are you still thinking about that pokedex we found today?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "I am now. I just feel like… returning it to the girl is the right thing to do."

A lot of questions have been on my mind since early afternoon, when we found that light blue device with the green hills and the yellow flower on it. I had no idea where to start.

"Ryan… how did you know that someone was spying on us?" I asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question" Ryan responded. "After all, I can sense aura, which is given off by living things."

"Right," I sighed. "and the pokedex entry does say that a lucario is an AURA pokemon. But something else is on my mind; how did you know that the person was female?"

"I could tell by…" Ryan's face turned as red as his eyes. He was probably going to say something embarrassing. "…her… chest" he muttered.

I was shocked by his answer. "Ryan!"

"Sorry…, but you asked!" Ryan said in defense.

"Well… you could've just said 'you don't wanna know'." I replied calmly.

"That doesn't even matter" Ryan said as he held up his paw. "What matters is this next part."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I was reading her aura," Ryan replied, "I didn't just sense shyness in her when she turned away. I also sensed… sorrow."

"Sorrow? As in a word used to describe sadness?"

"Yes. What were you expecting? The definition for the word 'happiness'?"

"No. So… you're telling me that this girl has been through a lot?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Maybe if… we find her tomorrow, maybe we can help her."

I smiled as I rubbed Ryan's head. "That sounds like a good idea." Ryan smiled, not only because I agreed with him, but also because he always loved it whenever I rubbed his head. Then I withdrew my hand, and Ryan looked at me. "But first," I said, "we'll do some training tomorrow morning."

"Are Rex and Pika Jr. coming over?"

"Yes. I called him earlier after we had that chat with Dad, and he said he'd be happy to stop by tomorrow morning."

"Great" Then Ryan put one of his paws over his mouth as he let out a huge yawn. Then he layed back down into his earlier resting position. "Well, good night, Jordan" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ryan" I replied. Then I pulled the red blanket back over him, and rubbed his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jordan." I could see from under the blanket that his tail was wagging slowly.

I gazed up at the ceiling as I pondered on something…, the mysterious pokedex. I still didn't know who it belonged to, but Ryan was right about one thing, returning it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, Ryan" I spoke out loud, still looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Jordan?" I heard my brother respond.

"I promise we'll find the owner of that pokedex tomorrow."

"Thank you" I heard him say. Then I heard a big yawn from him. It almost made me laugh. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm actually in the middle of "Catching Fire", so that's why I threw that in there.**

**I know this is completely random, but I just felt like throwing in the part where Jordan wears reading glasses.**

**One of the things I threw out was where Jordan and Ryan sleep seperately. I was afraid it would look kinda awkward, but after remembering that dogs sometimes sleep with their human companions, I decided to go along with it. The other thing I threw out was the pokedex's owner being guilty about something and replacing it with sorrow.**

**Anyways... Read and Review... PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Fateful Saturday Part 1

**Author's Notes: I really had a hard time thinking up what should happen in part 6. Usually, I just think up stories in my head when I daydream, and I consider on typing them down.**

**I've decided to write in pokemon speech as well as translations. Also, the story is gonna be in Omniscient POV from now on. (If I don't help myself, I might go back to 1st-person Points-of-View.)**

**I'm gonna give you just a teeny-tiny spoiler. The girl who spied on Jordan, Ryan, Sam, Rex, and Pika Jr., and who Ryan really wants to return the pokedex to is named Alice.**

**SHE IS NOT BASED ON ALICE FROM RISE OF DARKRAI!**

**Pay attention to Jordan's, Alice's, and Rex's appearances. How they dress in this chapter will be their signature look throughout the series. I might change Ryan's look... Maybe.**

**Read and Review… PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Part 6: A Fateful Saturday (Part 1)<span>

It was peaceful the next morning in Oakridge Town. The sky was bright and blue, the sun was shining through the clouds, the bird pokemon were happily chirping, and the flowers were blooming.

In her bedroom, the young girl who spied on Jordan and Rex yesterday was trying to decide what to wear. Accompanying her was her grandmother's Miltank and her own, male Kirlia. Alice finally decided to wear a green polo shirt and a blue jean skirt. She then put on a hair band that was sky blue with a yellow flower on the left side. Then she came over to the two pokemon and asked for their opinion.

"Mili Miltank! (You look gorgeous!)" the Miltank said with admiration. Alice didn't understand pokemon speech, but she could understand pokemon by their tone-of-voice.

"Thank you, Miltank." She turned to Kirlia. "So? What do you think, Kirlia?"

"_Y-you look amazing." _Kirlia was able to speak telepathically like some Psychic-Type pokemon. _"You remind of your pokedex."_

Alice's eyes began to filled with tears. She then sniffled, and said, "Thank you, Kirlia." Then she sat on her bed and sobbed as tears came streaming out of her eyes.

"_Please, Alice…" _Kirlia spoke telepathically and sympathetically. _"SUCK IT UP!"_ he then shouted. Then all of a sudden, Miltank took her right, hove-like hand and pinched Kirlia's arm. _"Ow… Ow. Ow! OW! OW! OW!" _Soon, Alice stopped weeping and looked as Kirlia was rubbing where Miltank had pinched him. _"What was that for, Gramma?" _he shouted harshly and telepathically.

"Mil militank. (You need to be nicer to Alice.)" Miltank pointed firmly at Kirlia. "Miltank mil miltank. (She's your best friend and you need to be more comforting when she's hurt. That pokedex has a lot of sentimental value to her, you know.)" Kirlia felt very ashamed as he looked down at the olive green carpet floor.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Miltank. (Don't apologize to me.)" Miltank pointed at Kirlia, then to Alice. "Miltank. (Apologize to Alice.)"

Kirlia turned to Alice. _"Alice, I'm really sorry. I just can't stand to see you like this. We'll find that pokedex today. I promise."_

Alice smiled as soon as her tears dried up. "Thank you, Kirlia."

"Alice! Kirlia! Miltank! Breakfast is ready!" shouted a voice from downstairs.

"Coming, Grandpa!" Alice shouted as she and the pokemon rushed out the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>The sun shined in Jordan's bedroom. The young lucario, Ryan, yawned as he woke up and stretched himself out on his side of the twin bed. He looked over to Jordan, who was laying on his left side, with his back towards Ryan. Ryan didn't notice, and neither did Jordan, that Jordan was drooling on his pillow. Jordan was still asleep when suddenly…<p>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Jordan's alarm clock went off as it struck 8:30 a.m. Jordan reached over and hit the snooze button. Then he turned back over on his left side and went back to sleep.

Ryan placed his right paw on Jordan's shoulder, and shook him to try to wake him up. "C'mon, Jordan. It's time to wake up." But Jordan wouldn't wake up. The young lucario smirked, and he started to lick behind Jordan's ear. The fifteen-year-old boy laughed as he was tickled by the slobbery tongue.

"Okay. Okay! I'm getting up!" Jordan chuckled as he turned over and sat up.

"Good morning, lazy bones" the young lucario greeted his human brother.

Jordan smiled, and rubbed Ryan's head. "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep, last night?" Ryan nodded his head. "Me too." Jordan got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. "I gonna hit the showers now." Then he opened the door, but soon looked back at Ryan. "There better not by any blue fur on that soap bar, Ryan." Ryan felt nervous at first, but was then relieved when Jordan smiled. "I'm kidding, little brother. If there is any, I'll be able to scrap it off." Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Ryan sat up on the bed and looked at the small, three-shelved bookcase. He saw, from right to left, on the top shelf Jordan's alarm clock, a case that contained Jordan's reading glasses, a lamp for reading at night, a copy of "_The Hunger Games" _novel stacked ontop of a hard cover copy of _"Mockingjay"_, a hard cover copy of _"Catching Fire"_ aligned right next to the stack, and a picture frame that had a picture of him and Jordan, who both seem very happy together. Ryan looked down at the middle shelf and picked up the light blue pokedex that he and Jordan found yesterday. Ryan picked it up and brought it over to him. He stared down at the yellow flower painted on the pokedex. The young lucario remembered what had happened yesterday, when he could sense the girl's aura from behind the tree.

"_Maybe she's just too shy." _Those words echoed in Ryan's head.

"I just wish I could've met her" Ryan muttered to himself. "She seemed gentle and kind, but also depressed. I just don't know what about that. There's one thing I can do, though, right now." Then Ryan set the pokedex down beside him, and then he put his paws together, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "God, if You're giving me and Jordan a chance to change this girl's life, we'll be more than happy to take it. Amen." When he finished his prayer, Ryan smiled.

* * *

><p>Rex and his raichu, Pika Jr. walked down the hallway from their bedroom. Rex was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned, light blue mechanic shirt with red letters on a white oval on the left side that said "Rex".<p>

Rex stopped in the middle of the hallway, next to a door that was slightly opened. Rex peeked inside and saw two girls, both with hair as orange as Rex's, sitting at a desk, and looking at pictures on their Mac Computer. One of the girls had her hair back, and the other had a ponytail. They were Rex's cousins, Izzy and Jenny. Jenny was the one wearing her hair back and Izzy was the one with the ponytail. They laughed and giggled as they skimmed through their pictures.

"Oh man! This picture of Barry, Dawn, Empoleon, and Piplup is so hilarious!" chuckled Izzy. "I mean, look at Barry. He's being sprayed with water. Piplup is in Dawn's arms, and he's using Water Gun because he so jealous with Barry being Dawn's boyfriend. And Dawn and Empoleon are just watching it all happen, acting confused!"

"I like this photo too" Jenny chuckled. "This one is definitely going in the Oak Ridge photo album we're making." Izzy and Jenny loved taking pictures of pokemon, and, if they had one, their trainers. They were working on a photo album that had pictures of all the pokemon in their hometown of Oak Ridge. Jenny clicked on the mouse, and out of the buzzing printer next to the computer came the picture they decided to put in the album.

"Hey, Jenny?" Izzy asked as she put the photo in the album.

"What, Izzy?"

"Remember last night at the diner? There was this girl who was talking to her grandfather, and she said that she saw a real lucario in this very neighborhood."

"Pfft… Yeah right. Lucario is one of the superest-duperest rarest pokemon in the WORLD, and I doubt there's one here. Besides, everyone knows that story novel writer Riley Hadou is the only guy who has a Lucario. Plus, Riley lives in Genesis City, which is an hour from here."

"C'mon, Jenny. Don't be such a 'pillar of salt.' The way she was saying and expressing it, it sounded like it actually happened. I'll bet you ten bucks that I'm right, AND I'll bet ten more bucks that it can speak telepathically, just like Riley Hadou's."

"You're on!" Jenny shook hands with her twin sister.

Rex smiled. _"You're gonna get that ten bucks, Izzy. But then you're gonna lose it"_ he thought to himself. Then he remembered the girl back at the diner. She was depressed because she lost her pokedex. It felt good to Rex that he prayed about it. "Maybe it's time I do some more good" Rex muttered to himself in his Australian accent.

"What do you mean 'do some more good'?" Leroy said as he approached Rex and Pika Jr.

"_Well, here goes nothing" _Rex thought to himself. Then he sighed and spoke out loud, "Uncle Leroy, you that I'm going on a camping trip with Jordan, right? Well, since we are going to be seeing lots of pokemon, I was kinda wondering if… maybe… Izzy and Jenny would like to come with me."

Suddenly, there was complete silence in the house. Uncle Leroy, Pika Jr., and Izzy and Jenny looked at Rex.

"Rex, are you serious?" Leroy asked. Rex nodded. "I-I had no idea you could be so generous."

"Well, people change. Anyways, it's not that I have to. It's that I want to. I mean, Izzy and Jenny really want to be pokemon photographers, and this trip may be a huge opportunity for them to chase that dream." Izzy and Jenny were touched by what their Australian cousin was saying, and so was Uncle Leroy.

"Well, Rex…" Leroy placed his hand right on Rex's left shoulder. "I think that's a very nice for you to do for your cousins."

"They may be total geeks, but they're still family, and… I love them." Suddenly, Izzy and Jenny came out and hugged Rex.

"We love you, too, Rex" the twins spoke simultaneously. Rex wrapped his arms around them. Then he knelt down and looked at Izzy and Jenny.

"So what do you say, girls? You coming?"

"Raichu?" Pika Jr. asked. The two twins nodded excitedly.

"Awesome. So, if it's okay, I could take you over to see one of my friends. He's kinda in charge of the trip. You'll be excited to see one of his rare pokemon."

The two twins gasped with excitement.

"Is it a latias? A registeel" Izzy asked.

"Is it a zorua? A pikachu?" Jenny asked.

"Let's just say its one of the 'superest-duperest' rarest pokemon in the world." Rex looked down at Pika Jr. and winked his left eye. The two-and-a-half feet tall raichu winked back.

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing something nice for your cousins, Rex, and I definitely believe that God is pleased."

Rex looked up at Leroy and smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Leroy. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now, if you four wanna come down now, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sounds delicious, Dad!" Izzy said happily.

"Let's go downstairs right now!" Jenny said.

"Raichu rai chu!" Pika Jr. chanted happily.

As he watched his family and his raichu walk downstairs, Rex looked up, towards the ceiling. "It feels good doing good. Thanks Big Guy."

* * *

><p>In their bedroom, Jordan and Ryan were preparing for the day. Jordan was already dressed. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red vest. He was helping Ryan put on his red scarf.<p>

"There we go" Jordan said as he gently tightened the scarf around Ryan's yellow, extra-furry neck.

"Thanks, Jordan" the young lucario said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Although,... it is summer Ryan. I doubt you really-"

"Please don't ask me to take this off" the young lucario sighed. "Besides, once we go up north, it will get colder. So, maybe I _will_ need this."

"I-I know, Ryan" Jordan muttered. "It's just that... you don't HAVE to wear this scarf all year long."

"Jordan, as my brother,... you know what this scarf means to me."

Jordan sighed as he gave up. For now. "Alright, buddy. It's your decision,... and if you ever change your mind, you're more than welcome to come to me when you do." Jordan slightly smiled and scratched the back of Ryan's left ear.

Ryan sat down on Jordan's bed and picked up the light blue pokedex that was on the shelf. As he held it with both paws in his lap, Ryan stared down at it and sighed. Jordan sat down next to Ryan on the left side, and put his right hand on Ryan's right shoulder.

"You're still thinking about this pokedex and that girl, aren't you?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah" Ryan sighed. "I am."

Jordan scratched the back of Ryan's ear. Then he put his right hand back on Ryan's black-ringed shoulder. "Don't worry about it, little bro. We'll find her and give this thing back to her."

"I know." Ryan smiled and looked up at Jordan. "You promised, remember?"

Jordan felt flattered. "I… don't always keep my promises with you though" he modestly admitted.

"Yeah. We've had some moments like," the young lucario sighed, "and we'll probably have them again. But I'll always trust you. We're brothers."

"Thanks, Ryan. C'mon, let's go downstairs and get breakfast." Jordan stood up and walked towards the door. He grabbed the door knob, and was just about to turn it when he looked at Ryan, who was still sitting down on the bed. "Are you coming, little brother?"

Ryan smiled, and then stood up and walked over to Jordan. "Of course I am. I'm starving."

Jordan silently laughed. "Me, too." Then he opened the door, and the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario walked out of the room, and headed downstairs.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yes! Riley Hadou is my version of Riley from the games, anime, and manga. I'll make sure to include him and his Lucario in Summer: Chapter 2, along with Barry and his Empoleon, and Dawn and her Piplup. (Who were also mentioned in this chapter.)**

**I'm going to use more OC's, but I will use some characters from the franchise in future chapters and stories.**

**7/8/12:**

**What I editted on this chapter were just the two scenes with Jordan and Ryan in them. BTW: Remember their conversation for a chapter coming later.**

**Do you guys see how I capitalize some pokemon's names, but with others I didn't? That's because it's reference to a common pokemon. If the pokemon's name is capitalized, that means that the pokemon's name is the same as their species. (Ex: Riley's Lucario, Barry's Empleon, Dawn's Piplup, Alice's Kirlia.)**

**Again… Read and Review… PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fateful Saturday Part 2

**Author's Notes:**

**For those of you who have read this story before 7/8/12, I have reconstructed the story. I recommend going back and reading over again. I hope made it better.**

**Read and Review... PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I only have 6 so far!**

* * *

><p><span>Part 7: A Fateful Saturday (Part 2)<span>

_"Okay"_ Jordan thought to himself. _"Pokemon fed, check. At least tried to convince Ryan to put his collar back on, check. Now, let's see what the time is." _He looked at his digital watch and saw that it was 9:37. Jordan wanted to get out of the house and start training his pokemon, but more importantly, he wanted to find the owner of the light blue pokedex with the yellow flower on it. Then he looked at the couch by the stairs and picked up a blue baseball cap with a red bill and a white front with a poke ball logo on it. Then he put on his hat, and was about to head out the door when...

"Jordan!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

The fifteen-year-old turned around and looked at his mother. "What is it, Mom?"

"I just want to remind you that there is a big chance of rain, today. So, I wouldn't be out there for too long if I were you."

"Mom, it's already misting out there. I think we'll know when the rain starts to get heavier" Jordan over-confidently said. Then his mother came over and wrapped her arms over him.

"I just want you to be okay."

"Mom, I'll be fine, and so will Ryan and the others." Jordan kissed his mother on the left cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Mom said before she let go of Jordan. "Be careful, and come back inside when it rains."

"We will. We might bring some friends inside." Then Jordan twisted the door handle and went out the front door.

Jordan walked down the steps on the front porch, and into the front yard. Waiting for him were his three pokemon; Ryan, his lucario, Dragon, his charmander, and Sam, his buizel. There were also three more pokemon who were playing tag around a tree in the yard; Max, Jordan's eevee, Kyle, Jordan's grovyle, and Robin, Jordan's female swellow. Kyle quickly crawled up the tree and looked down at Max, who was trying to climb up after him but couldn't get half-a-foot off the ground.

"Grovyle! (Can't catch me, now!)" shouted Kyle.

"Eev eevee! (That's not fair!)" Max shouted. "Eevee eev eevee? (How am I supposed to tag you if I can't reach you?)"

"Grovyle grov grovyle. (Might as well give up, buddy)" Kyle said as he rested on a branch.

Then all of a sudden, Robin swooped in at snatched of Kyle a brown, leather pouch that was tied onto a leather rope that wrapped around Kyle's neck. The swellow then flew onto the roof of the porch and held the bag in her beak.

"Gro! (Hey!)" the grovyle angrily shouted. "Groyvle! Grov grovy grovyle! (Give that back! I need that in order to stay a grovyle!)" The brown pouch that Kyle treasured held an everstone, a rock that prevents pokemon from evolving. No one really knew why Kyle wanted to stay as a grovyle, but they assumed that because "Kyle" rhymes with "grovyle", and that was catchy to him.

Robin flapped off the roof and onto Jordan's right shoulder. Jordan held out his left hand and let the swellow drop the pouch into it. Then he held it up towards Kyle. "Kyle! You want this back? Come and get it!" Jordan shouted to the grovyle in the tree. Kyle then leaped down onto the ground, and as he was just about to run over to him, Max tackled him from behind, and both of them fell onto the grass.

"Ee! Eevee! (Tag! You're it!)" Max shouted. Then the little eevee and the grovyle laughed together.

"Okay, you two" Jordan chuckled. "Come on over here." Jordan sat on the second step of the porch staircase, and all six of the pokemon gathered close. Jordan lured Kyle closer to him and tied the bag back on Kyle's leather rope. "There you go, Kyle."

"Grov yle (Thank you)" Kyle said.

"Although, Kyle, are you sure you don't want to evolve into a sceptile?" Jordan asked with concern. Kyle shook his head in response. "C'mon. 'Sceptile' rhymes with 'Kyle' as well as 'grovyle' does." The grovyle shook his head again. Jordan sighed as he continued, "Well... it's your decision, buddy."

_"You said the same thing to me, big bro"_ Ryan thought to himself. _"Not only this morning, but also last summer, the night before I evolved." _Suddenly, Ryan felt a trance in his mind. His eyes widened and his appendages levitated.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Jordan asked with concern.

But Ryan didn't answer. Instead, he quickly raised his palms up and created a hemisphere of blue aura energy around the team of seven. Then, out of the sky, a huge bolt of yellow lightning came down right on top of the force field. As the lightning collaborated with the blue energy, everyone's heart was beating faster than ever before. Then, a few seconds after the lightning disappeared, Ryan lowered his arms, thus letting the shield go, and sighed as he looked at everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" the young lucario panted.

"We're fine, Ryan" Jordan said. "Thank you."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Good to know. That... was Thunder, right? Who used it?" Jordan looked to the left and saw a familiar raichu walking from behind the tree.

"I don't think our friend was trying to hurt us" Jordan said. "I think he was-"

"BUISEL? (ARE YOU INSANE?)" Sam shouted angrily. "Bui buisel! (You could've killed us!)"

"Raichu! (Come on!)" Pika Jr. said harshly. "Rai chu raichu. (It was just a joke.)"

"Eev eevee eevee, (Trust me, Pika Jr.,)" Max said as he and Kyle rushed over to the little raichu, "eevee ee eevee. (he can't take a simple joke.)"

"Gro vylegro grovyle gro grovyle (Max and I don't call him 'Serious Sam' for nothing)" Kyle chuckled. "Serious Sam" was Kyle and Max's nickname for Sam. They usually called him that whenever they were ticked off with Sam's seriousness.

"Raichu rai? (Can I call him that?)" Pika Jr. asked. Sam glared at the three pokemon and growled at them, especially at Pika Jr.

"Eevee eev eevee (Probably not a good idea)" Max said nervously.

Soon, Rex came rushing up to Pika Jr., Kyle, and Max. Then the Australian looked at Jordan, Ryan, and Robin, and said in his accent, "G'day, mates!"

Jordan, with Robin the swellow still on his shoulder, and Ryan walked up to Rex. "Good morning, Rex. How are you?" Jordan asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Pika Jr. made quite the entrance, didn't he?"

"He gave us all heart attacks" Ryan said. "Trust me, I could tell from everyone's aura."

"C'mon! He was just joking around."

"Well, don't use lightning, please." Jordan looked up at the cloudy sky. "There's supposed to be a thunderstorm later today."

"Really?"

The boy from Oklahoma, the young lucario, and the swift swellow looked at the Australian in confusion.

"You… don't look the weather app on your pokedex or iPhone, do you?" Jordan asked.

"IPhone, yep. Pokedex, nope." Rex shook his head. "Speaking of pokedexes…" Rex reached into his right pocket and pulled out his pokedex. Then he turned it on and scanned Robin, who was still on Jordan's right shoulder.

"_**Swellow: The Swallow Pokemon, and the evolved and final form of Tailow. It is possibly the fastest of all bird pokemon. It can dive from tremendous heights to catch prey, and always catch its prey with its sharp talons."**_

"Amazing!" Rex complemented. "You not only have one of the rarest pokemon in the world-" Rex looked at Ryan, "-but also one of the fastest." Rex then remembered that he was bringing his cousins over, and that they always got overly excited whenever they see a rare pokemon in person.

"Are you okay, Rex?" the young lucario asked with concern.

"Ryan, can you use aura to tune sound out?"

"I wish" Ryan responded. "Why?" Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Rex sighed and let it all out. "Because my cousins, Izzy and Jenny, are coming over here, and they want to be pokemon photographers, and when they see you…"

Jordan's eyes widened in interest. "Wait, back up! What's a… pokemon photographer?"

"WHAT'S A POKEMON PHOTOGRAPHER?" Izzy and Jenny rhetorically shouted as they ran up from behind. Jordan jumped with shock, and Robin flapped her wings as she flew back. Then she landed back on Jordan's shoulder. Even Ryan was a little bit surprised, but not as much as the other two were because he practically saw them coming. Jordan's heart was racing faster than it had earlier from Pika Jr.'s surprise entrance.

"You two must be Jenny and Izzy" Jordan said as he looked down at the girl with the ponytail on the left and then at girl with her hair back on the right.

"Actually, I'M Izzy," said the girl with the ponytail, "and THIS is Jenny." She looked to her left side, at the girl with her hair back.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two. My name is Jordan. This is Robin,-" Jordan took his left hand and scratched the feathery chin of the swellow, and then he rubbed Ryan's head. "-and this is my little brother, Ryan."

Izzy and Jenny were happy to see Robin, but when their eyes met Ryan, they were shocked as if their lives flashed before their eyes.

"O…" Jenny gasped.

"O…" Izzy gasped.

"G…" Jenny gasped.

"N!" Izzy gasped.

"A REAL-LIVE LUCARIO?" the two twins simultaneously shouted with excitement. Ryan felt so flattered that his cheeks were as red as his eyes and scarf. The young lucario had no idea what to say. He just stood there and smiled. Then suddenly, Izzy came right up to Ryan and shook his paw like crazy.

"It is SUCH an honor to meet you. You one of the superest-duperest rarest pokemon in the WORLD!" Izzy said excitedly. "Which reminds me," then she let go of Ryan's paw and turned to Jenny, "YOU own me ten bucks!"

"Uh… um… thanks?" Ryan was filled with flatter. Izzy turned around, and she and Jenny gasped with shock. "What? I just being nice and thanking you for the complements."

"O O…" Izzy gasped.

"G N!" Jenny gasped.

"YOU CAN TALK LIKE A HUMAN?" the two twins spoke simultaneously.

"It's a long story" Ryan responded. "By the way, it's nice to meet you two."

"Thanks." Jenny said. Then she turned to Izzy. "I guess YOU now owe me ten bucks, because we not only had a deal that there was a lucario in this neighborhood, we also had a deal that it could speak telepathically. This one speaks with its mouth, not its mind."

"Fine! You can keep the ten bucks you owe me." Izzy said with annoyance.

The two teenage boys, the young lucario, and the rest of the pokemon, except the little buizel, chuckled silently.

"Um…" Jordan rubbed the back of his head, "Just out of curiosity, what does 'O-O-G-N' stand for?"

"'_O_h, _o_ur _g_ood_n_ess'" responded Rex. "It's just something they invented."

"Rex! How come you didn't tell us that your friend had a lucario?" Izzy shouted with demand.

"Wait for it" Jordan and Ryan said as they looked at each other.

"You never asked" Rex used his usual excuse.

"ARE YOU A NUTS?" Izzy and Jenny shouted. "We asked you what rare pokemon your friend had, and all you said was…"

"Okay, fine. You two did ask me, BUT in my own DEFENSE," Rex shouted back at them, "I was giving you a _HUGE_ CLUE by saying 'superest-duperest rarest pokemon in the world'!"

"Um, guys?" Ryan interrupted. The Australian and his two American cousins looked at the young lucario. "I don't think 'superest and duperest' are real words."

Rex sighed. "Another thing they invented, Ry'. Another thing they invented."

"Does anyone want to answer my question from earlier?" Jordan firmly asked. "The one on pokemon photographers?"

"Seriously?" Jenny asked. "You don't know what a pokemon photographer is?"

Izzy sighed. "A pokemon photographer is a person that takes photographs of pokemon, especially rare pokemon. They get paid for taking pictures for newspapers, magazines, websites, and overly-obsessed owners who want a picture of their pokemon, and they also take pictures of the rarest occasions and events that happen. Like…, the four seasonal forms of Sawsbuck all together in one place, or… a pink shellos and blue shellos together."

"Some photographers like to have their own personal collection of photos. Izzy and I have been working on a photo album of all the pokemon in Oakridge Town. We sometimes even get their trainers too." Izzy reached into her purse and pulled out her iPad, and Jenny pulled out her iPhone. "Would it be okay if we took a picture of Ryan and your other pokemon?"

"Sure" Jordan responded.

"Just make sure you get my good side" Ryan said as he slightly turned to his right.

Then Ryan came over to Jordan, who knelt down and put his left hand on Ryan's left shoulder. Robin stayed in her position on Jordan's right shoulder. The trainer and two of his pokemon smiled as Izzy and Jenny each took a picture. Then the two twins presented the pictures to the three.

"Wow! That's a really good picture." Jordan smiled. Then he looked at Izzy and Jenny. "You two should come with us. You know, on the camping trip."

"Actually," Rex bumped in, "I already asked them, and they said 'yes'."

"Wait! Rex... you invited them... AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Jordan stood up glaring at Rex, and as he did, Robin flew off Jordan's shoulder and landed next to Ryan.

"You never asked." Rex spoke in defensive.

"Oh sure. Now you use that excuse appropriately." Jordan sighed. "I'm sorry, Rex.

"It's okay, mate." Rex acted like it never happen.

"I'll admit that what you're is a nice thing for your cousins, Rex." Jordan smiled.

"Thanks... My parents would be proud of me" Rex sighed. Thinking off his lost, possibly dead parents made Rex want to cry. As he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes closed. Jordan noticed that tears were forming in Rex's eyes.

"Are… you okay, Rex? You seem down." Jordan put his right hand on Rex's left shoulder. Rex wiped the tears out of his eyes, and then opened his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it, right now. We can… talk about it later." Rex smiled to hide his true feelings.

"Well, I think a pokemon battle will cheer you up." Jordan looked back at Ryan and Robin, then he turned to Pika Jr. "Two-on-two. Ryan and Robin vs. Pika Jr. and whatever other pokemon you have, that I have not seen yet."

Now, Rex had a reason to truly smile. "You're on."

* * *

><p>Over at the field where Jordan and Rex battled yesterday, Alice, Kirlia, and Alice's Grandpa walked over to the tree that Alice hid under.<p>

"This is where it was, Grandpa" Alice said as she pointed a spot in the grass. "I must've dropped it when that lucario looked over here towards me. And I was so fascinated by the battle that I forgot that I even pulled that thing out."

"That's alright, Alice. We all get careless at some point in time." Grandpa said as he put his right hand on Alice's left shoulder.

"Well, I just hope you can help me find it."

"I will, Alice. I will."

_"And how is an old man like you gonna track down a pokedex?"_ Kirlia asked telepathically, and rudely.

"Kirlia, please don't talk to Grandpa that way" Alice requested firmly. Kirlia looked up at his trainer and nodded slowly. "So how are you going to track down my pokedex, Grandpa?"

"I went by the Pokemon Center this morning and brought ol' Linoone out of my PC Storage account. You know that Linoone has a strong sense of smell, right?" Alice and Kirlia nodded. "Well, I'm sure he can..." Suddenly, a sphere of blue energy came flying at them. Alice and Kirlia screamed in fear, and Grandpa pulled them out of the way, and the blue sphere burst into the tree. Grandpa held Alice and Kirlia in each of his arms. "Are you two alright?" Grandpa panted as he let go of the two.

_"Yes, old man. We're fine."_ Kirlia looked at Grandpa, who gave the emotion pokemon a firm look. _"Th-thanks to you, that is. I'm sorry, Grandpa."_

Grandpa smiled, knelt down, and patted Kirlia between his two red, hair-pin-like horns. Then the emotion pokemon smiled back.

"What was that thing?" Alice said as she looked at where it came from.

"Hmm... it looked very familiar" Grandpa said as he rubbed his chin. "Alice, did you ever see that lucario ever battle, yesterday?"

"No. It just sat and stood there alongside its trainer."

"Well, maybe that trainer must've taught it Aura Sphere" Grandpa said. "Maybe... just maybe... he picked up your pokedex after you left it."

_"I bet they stole it"_ Kirlia grumbled.

"I don't think so, Kirlia. The trainer seemed very nice. And... he looked familiar. Like someone I've seen in church."

"Then perhaps we should go look for this trainer-slash-familiar-looking-church-peer." Grandpa smiled, and Alice soon figured out if they found the trainer, they would find her pokedex.

"Then let's go, Grandpa" Alice said with a smile. "You too, Kirlia. Let's go find where that Aura Sphere came from."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Author's Announcement

**Hey guys! I've been busy, and will be busier, soon.**

**Anyways, I'm just announcing that I'm going to reboot this story. I'm just not comfortable with how it's coming along. I'm labeling this story "Summer Part 1 (Attempt 1)" and I'll keep it up, mostly because of the reviews and favs, but also for those of you who like this story.**

**Attempt 2 will be the real thing; it will be more story-focused, and I'll get it done soon so that I can continue on with the saga.**

**Thanks for all of you who read this first attempt, and I promise to get Attempt 2 uploaded soon.**


End file.
